Dear Diary, The Lawn Gnomes Are Attacking Me!
by smarmyhunnies
Summary: It's the summer after that whole HBP fiasco and Ginny Weasley is nonetoohappy. First off, there's nothing to do. Secondly, wedding nazi Fleur is driving her insane. And oh yeah, Harry's being an evasive idiot. A diary fic!
1. Chapter 1

A diary fic, since these seem to be reasonably popular. After HBP, chronicling Ginny Weasley's summer and following school year. Ginny/Harry, naturally. Enjoy, and do review! Thanks. 3

**June 19, 1997: late morning or something**

Hullo Diary!

So I thought it was time I dragged you out again; haven't seen you in _years_, huh? Anyhow, I'm back at the Burrow after that dismal end to a school year. I would write about it… but I don't really want to relive it. Merlin, everything's going to be so different now. No school next year! Can you imagine? I wonder what I'll do with all my time. Hopefully I don't take up knitting tea cozies or something.

I don't really know what time it is, and I'm even too lazy to _accio_ over my alarm clock from somewhere in my closet. I think I chucked it in there yesterday morning when it went off. Doubt it still works.

I can hear Mum cleaning dishes in the sink, I think. Bugger. That means that breakfast is probably over. And I'm famished too! Wonder if she saved a few sausages for me? I should go check.

-The Wonderful, Amazing and Talented One (TWATO)

**1:30 P.M., same day **

Okay so Ron, that git, found my diary and now he's been running around calling me "twat-o!" for the past hour or so. Urgh. What a pain. He's been nearly unbearable since he doesn't have anyone to bother except me. Let's see… everyone else seems to be having a fairly interesting summer, while he and I are holed up at the Burrow:

Hermione (the _loooove_ of his life!) is vacationing in the United States with her parents. She sent me an owl yesterday with _two feet_ of parchment about how they were spending a week alone visiting the largest muggle library in the world. She's nutters, I tell you. Gets out of school and crosses the ocean to bury herself in thousands of books. They're probably all dry history books too, knowing her. The most interesting part of her letter was when she described how she traveled. Her parents wouldn't let her apparate and bring them as side-alongs, so she had to go on this airplane thing, which is a huge empty metal tube that the muggles have fixed up to fly! Can you imagine? It all sounds absurd and very very dangerous; Merlin, _everyone_ knows that apparating is one of the safest ways to travel.

Harry's at his aunt and uncle's, poor boy. He hasn't sent me an owl yet, but he did send a letter to Ron and told him to give me his regards. Hah! His stupid, noble regards. If he doesn't start writing to me before he comes in July, there will be hell to pay. Merlin knows _I'm_ not going to be the one to cave and write to him first.

Also, it's awfully dull around here because the twins are always working! I mean, it's great and all for them because they are just _rolling_ in galleons now. Let me tell you, the other day Fred came home with – get this – new dragon hide boots! And I guess it's a pretty good deal for me too, 'cause the twins like me best and buy me more presents than Ron. It's true. You should hear him whine on about it. The other day they brought me home a new set of summer robes and Ron was sulking for the whole day. He kept pacing around muttering about how it was also the _girl_ who got everything.

Right now, it's just me and Ron in the house 'cause Mum and Bill and Fleur just left for wedding shopping or something. _Ugh_. I think they're taking me bridesmaids dress shopping in a couple days and that's going to be absolutely ---

Oh my! I just heard a crash downstairs. Gotta go make sure Ron didn't kill himself or destroy any valuables.

-Gin

**June 20: sometime after midnight**

Okay, so technically it's a new day so I get to write a new date! Hooray. So Ron was mostly fine – he just slammed his forehead into the corner of a cabinet and was cursing _profusely_ when I got downstairs. I mean, bloody hell, I've got to hand it to him. I think he even picked up some French words from Fleur! I'm kind of proud of him.

So after we fixed him up with some ointment I found in Mum's healing cabinet, we went outside and practiced quidditch for a bit. It's a little dull when there's only two people – it feels like you're just passing a quaffle back and forth. But I guess I've got to keep honing my skills. I _do_ want to play quidditch again whenever Hogwarts reopens. Soon, I hope. I miss it already.

After that, I went upstairs and wrote a letter to Hermione, telling her about all of Ron's idiotic mistakes this summer. He's going to _kill_ me, but it'll be worth it. Then I amused myself by cutting out pieces of colored paper and gluing them in odd shapes to make cards for Luna. I wrote her a quick note in one and sent it off. She's searching for Wallomping Ribbits or something in Peru with her father. I hope she at least _thinks_ that she's found them.

Mum and Bill and his bride-to-be came home right before supper. Mum, with her magical cooking skills, whipped up mashed potatoes and steak for us, mostly because Bill is _really_ into red meat now. His scars don't look so bad, actually, now that they're mostly healed. To tell you the truth, from far away, they just kinda make him look rugged. Guess it's those Weasley good looks, hah hah.

I made strawberry tarts after supper. Three dozen to be exact. I think Ron ate them all, that git.

I'm tired. Goodnight!

-Gin


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii there! This is chapter 2 everyone, and I hope people enjoy it a little more. 'Cause yesterday, I didn't get a SINGLE review for chapter 1 and I was really sad about it (. I mean, I know I'm a new writer and all, but some constructive criticism would be REALLY appreciated... I'm even debating whether or not I should continue this. I mean, I WANT to, but if no one's reading it, what's the point? Okay, sorry for the guilt trip, I was just kind of disappointed. Read and review, PLEASE. ) loove, SH**

**June 22: 4:32 P.M. **

Look! For once I have the _exact_ time down. Proud?

Yes, I know I haven't written for a few days. You don't have to give me that look. And if you, whoever is reading this (AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE YOU NOSY CREEP), think that diaries can't give disapproving looks, _think again_. This one can for sure. I can feel its waves of disappointments seeping out from those empty pages.

Okay. I'm sorry. The end. Now let me tell you about what's been going on, alright?

First of all, news from beyond the boring life of Ginny Weasley!

So I've been getting lots of owls, which are nice and distract me from wanting to pull my own fingernails off in boredom.

Hermione wrote to say that the collection of Latin works at the library was _absolutely awe-inspiring_. And oh yes, she's coming home in three days! Thank Merlin… Even though she can be incredibly annoying and bossy sometimes, I guess that girl just grows on you after a while. Goodness knows she certainly grew on _Ronnie_.

Luna owled me a postcard from Peru! It's entirely in Spanish, so I had to translate it with my wand. She and her father are camping in the great outdoors and living off of guavas because the seeds apparently attract many mystical creatures.

Dennis Creevey sent me my monthly _Harry Potter Fan Club_ newsletter, which was very sweet of him. He still sends me complimentary pins and papers even though I haven't paid my member dues in _ages._ He included a note, saying that he was having a little get-together at his house in a couple weeks. It sounds like it _could_ be fun. Perhaps I'll go.

Hannah Abbot sent me a long, gossipy owl about who's dating who. Merlin bless that girl. She tutored me in herbology last year and has been my lifeline to the juicy Hogwarts gossip since. She wants to go shopping sometime. I haven't shopped in _ages_, mostly because my best female friends are Luna and Hermione, and neither of them are the shopping type. I'll wheedle Mum into letting me spend a day in Diagon Alley with her.

Charlie sent me a quick note from Romania. He's working hard, trying to train dragons for combat. He sounds tired even when's he's writing. Says he misses Mum's cooking and hasn't had enough sleep for weeks. I put together a box of meat pies that Mum had in the cooled cabinet and owled them off to him. Hope he gets them!

… And before you ask, there has been _no_ owl whatsoever from Harry Potter.

Yes. I plan to kill him. Probably soon. I cannot believe him. I mean, it's not as if he ever owled me during the summer before or anything, but honestly, I HAVE SNOGGED THAT BOY MANY A TIME. And dammit, he should be thankful and send me lots of notes filled with gratitude, even though we are not together anymore. Besides, I KNOW I am a good kisser.

Ahem, anyways, I'm going to Madame Malkin's after supper to get fitted for the bridesmaids dress. _Ugh_. I hope it's not _too_ heinous. Though considering Fleur's taste, it just might be horrendous.

-Gin

**June 22: half past 11 P.M. **

Merlin, I just flooed home and I am _exhausted_. I swear, the fitting felt like it took an entire year of History of Magic class – it was _that_ long. Fleur had decided silver dresses (yes dresses, not robes) for us, but the thing was, she hadn't decided yet on _which_ shade of gray. So there I'm sitting, waiting for an HOUR while she sits there fretting. Below is a conversation I _swear_ happened:

**Fleur:** What do you theenk, Molly? Zee 'sparkleeng galaxy' or zee 'angel's wings?'

**Mum: **They look awfully similar. But I think I _may_ be partial to the galaxy.

**Fleur: **Oui, it _does_ have more gleeter, does it not?

**Mum: **But it's very subtle.

**Fleur: **Per'aps thirty to forty more specks of gleeter per square eench, I think. But it does make a difference, oui?

**Mum: **Oh yes, I can see what you're saying now. But have you seen the 'glacial beauty' shade over here?

Anyways, after about _two and a half hours_ of that hell, they finally decided on 'ephemeral mineral rock,' which is basically a darker shade of periwinkle with an overlay of sparkly tulle (or whatever you call the really really airy netting stuff). Then we did the fitting. Fleur's having us wear "fairy-like, flowing gowns," or at least that's what she told Madame Malkin. The cut of the dress itself isn't so bad – it's comfortable and fits kind of like the muggle nightgowns that Hermione showed me when she took me shopping in muggle London.

However, even though she is years younger than me, Gabrielle Delacour looks _so_ much better in her dress. How is it fair that she's so young and yet fills out her clothes better than I do!

Hmph. It's not fair at all. Stupid Veela genes.

…Wait. What if at the wedding, she tries to seduce Harry and he falls for her stupid gorgeous French girl charms and I'm left behind! WHAT IF!

… Ugh, I'm going to go scoop myself a bowl of chocolate ice cream and fall asleep, thank you very much.

-Gin

**June 23: 11 A.M. **

Got up for breakfast a bit earlier. Showered and actually got _dressed_ this morning, since Mum yelled at me for being lazy the other day. Honestly, there's absolutely nothing wrong with wearing pajamas all day. I just finished my eggs actually, and now I'm sitting here at the kitchen table while Mum makes more hash browns for Ron. He's already eaten 2 plates, by the way. I'm just waiting for the mail drop – it's been coming later in the morning because post security has increased or something. I hope I've got owls.

Oh! They came. Okay, it looks like I've got a few owls today! Good news.

Let's see…

Luna sent me a box of guavas, sweet thing. Said they'd ward off evil spirits. I should go write her a thank you note. Maybe I'll sew her a coin purse or something. I think she'd like one shaped like a turnip.

Hermione just wrote to say that she would be home soon and would it be possible for her to come and stay over a week after she got home? YES, of course it would.

Charlie wrote a quick thank you for the meat pies.

And… hey. An owl from the twins? I just saw them last night. Hmm… they wrote to say that I should keep clear of opening the door to Ron's room, especially at noon. _Okay_. I'll be sure to keep an eye on his room then – I want to see their latest prank!

… And yeah. Nothing from Harry. Maybe he's busy?

No wait! Ron just got an owl.

"Mum, is it okay if Harry comes over in a couple weeks?" he hollers over at Mum, who's still flipping eggs and making hash browns.

"Of course, dear," she says, as expected.

I can't believe I didn't get anything from him! I'm getting mildly homicidal tendencies right now. Must…not…kill…Harry.

Okay I'm going to go write back to my REAL friends now.

-Gin

**June 23: 12:01 P.M.**

OH MERLIN RON JUST OPENED HIS DOOR AND TURNED SPOTTY AS SOON AS HE TOUCHED THE DOORKNOB. HE NOW HAS RED AND PURPLE SPOTS AND I THINK HE MAY BE SPROUTING A TAIL OH BLOODY – HE IS! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.

**June 23: 2:30 P.M.**

Just got through owling the twins. They're created some brilliant charm that attaches to doorknobs and turns the first unsuspecting person who touches it into a strange wild animal. In Ron's case, he sprouted a long tail like a cheetah's because he was, in fact, turning into a red and purple cheetah! Oh Merlin, hahahahaahaaha! I still can't stop laughing.

Ron just scampered around the house snarling for a while until I read the whole note that the twins sent me this morning – apparently water reverses the effects. So I chased him out to the garden and sprayed him with the hose, that strange muggle contraption that Dad brought home. He's fine now, but he's kind of off soaking wet AND sulking in the kitchen. Hah. He's too afraid to go back into his room!

I _did_ ask him casually whether or not Harry mentioned me in his letter, and all he said was, "Yeh, he said to say hi to the rest of the family."

The rest of the family! Shucks, I kissed him and I'm _still _just his best friend's little sister?

Watch out, Harry Potter. Impending doom is on its way.

-Gin

**Okay what do you think? Should I continue this, 'cause I dont know if I want to anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews, darlings. I'm squealing with happiness, even though I somehow managed to burn my finger getting a hot pocket from the toaster oven today (yeah I know, this is what I get for snubbing the microwave).**

**Anyways, this chapter was UTTERLY fun to write, and I really really really hope you all enjoy it. Read, please, and I'll give you e-cookies maybe! )**

**June 24: 5 P.M.**

Mum went wedding gown shopping with Fleur today, and Ron went into the Ministry because Dad said he needed some help with filing and would pay him a few galleons if he came in to help. So I woke up this morning and the house was completely empty! Mum left me a note though:

_Dear Ginny,_

_You're all alone today because Ron had to go in and help your father. Fleur and I will probably be gone for the better part of the day, so here's a list of things to keep you occupied. Have fun, sweetie!_

_Do breakfast dishes_

_Clean your room (don't think I can't tell that you've just shoved everything under the bed, missy!)_

_Mend your brothers' shirts (I left 3 on the kitchen table) _

_Whip up a cake or something – your aunt Tulip is coming over tonight and I don't have time to make anything special _

_Love you darling, Mum _

I really like how she leaves me a list of chores and tells me to have _fun_. Oh yeah. Partying it up while doing the dishes in an empty house!

I finished the dishes after I ate – that was easy stuff. My room… well that was tougher. I just kind of relocated everything… to my closet. I mean, my room _looks_ clean when you walk in, and that's all that matters, right?

Mending wasn't too bad since Mum just bought a sewing machine recently. Thank Merlin… I always accidentally stick myself with a needle when I'm sewing by hand.

Right now I'm sitting at the kitchen table with Arnold (my pygmy puff). It's kind of fun having him around; it's certainly less lonely. He's just bouncing around... we're waiting for my chocolate cake to finish.

Ouch! He just bit me. Looks like he's hungry. I'm going to go feed him now.

-Gin

**Half an hour later**

Ooh, I just made Luna's coin purse and it looks… funny. I don't know what to do. I couldn't find any coloured cloth so now it just looks like a big white bulb. I may have to find something to attach as leaves… umm, maybe some of the fringe on Ron's bedskirt? If I take it from the place covered by his dresser, he won't notice!

**An hour later**

I'm done with frosting my cake, Arnold went to sleep and I am booored. No one's home yet! I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself. Maybe I'm going crazy.

…Oh Merlin. I think I'm caving. I just got the really ridiculous and utterly TERRIBLE idea to write to Harry. Which is of course, a bad, bad, bad idea. Because that would be giving in! And Ginny Weasley does **not **give in, especially when she has been dumped and is the party wronged!

…Okay I just got out a scrap of parchment. And a quill too. Maybe… maybe just a little note wouldn't hurt. I mean, as long as I didn't beg him to take me back or you know, attack him like a crazy scorned woman, that wouldn't be compromising my morals, right?

Right.

Okay here goes.

_Harry Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived: _

_Hey there mate, how is it at your aunt's house? Putrid, I'm guessing. Well I hope you get out of there soon. I know you don't like to complain and all, but you know you can write to me anytime, right? I kind of miss talking to you. Hope you're doing well. _

_-Ginny _

There. Simple. Kind of detached, right? I don't sound _too _desperate. Well. It looks good to me. Umm… okay I can't help it! I have to add a postscript.

_PS- I think you're a bloody prat for not owling me a SINGLE time this whole summer. I mean, honestly? Who do you think you are? You may have battled the Dark Lord and all, but you haven't even come CLOSE to experiencing real wrath. So WATCH OUT. _

…Friendly, right? I'm sending it off right now.

-Gin

**6:35 P.M., same day**

He replied! He responded right away. I'm going to paste it into here so I don't have to rewrite it.

_Dear Gin:_

_Hi! It's good to hear from you. I was afraid to write to you because I thought you might still be angry at me…_

What! Me! Angry at him! Is he CRAZY!

…_so I was waiting for you to write first, but you just took so long so I figured you didn't want to talk to me anymore…_

Oh God. We are both stubborn, insecure idiots. And that's why we're perfect for each other, Harry, don't you see! … Yes I'm starting to sound utterly pathetic, but this is in my diary, so it doesn't matter at _all_.

… _and from the looks of it, you really are angry, so um… I'M SORRY. _

Oh bugger, I didn't sound THAT angry, did I?

_I'll see you when I visit the Burrow and we can talk. If you promise not to kill me, that is. Um… Please? I've still got to save the world and all. You can kill me when I get back from all that, I promise. Anyways, it'd be nice to hear from you again. Err… please owl back. And not a howler, please. – Harry_

Boy! That was a lot of "pleases." Which means that I WIN. Muahahahahah! Ginny Weasley is triumphant! Not only is Harry Potter speaking to her again, but he is also scared for his life!

Okay, I gotta go find a quill and reply.

Mmm… there we are.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your apology was sufficient, I guess. You're gonna have to do a lot more groveling to get me on your good side, buddy, but for now, that will do. Anyways, I have been RIDICULOUSLY bored all summer, so I'm counting on YOU, yes you, now that we're talking again, to amuse me. That shall be your punishment. _

_-Gin_

_PS- I'm still kind of mad. For many, many reasons which you should know._

Where's Errol, anyway? He's got to bring this back to Harry…

-Gin

**June 25: 8:30 A.M. YES THAT'S RIGHT IT'S BLOODY EIGHT-THIRTY IN THE MORNING AND I'VE BEEN AWAKE FOR TWO HOURS**

Ugh! Fleur and Mum came home last night, clucking on about silk and satin and taffeta or something. Didn't really notice. I think Fleur picked out the _cloth_ for her gown, but she hasn't actually decided on the cut yet.

So anyways, today at SIX THIRTY IN THE BLOODY MORNING, Fleur, miss-evil-sister-in-law dragged me out of bed purring, "Ginerva, my dear zeester! Eez it possible at all zat you could 'elp me with zee wedding invitations? I still have to address zeven hundred more, and eet is such tedious work."

If Mum weren't standing directly behind her, giving me the look of death, I would've said something like, "BUGGER OFF. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."

But instead I let her drag me out of bed, sit me down at the kitchen table and make me seal SEVEN HUNDRED ENVELOPES BY HAND because "eet looks better zan when eet is done by magic, of course!"

AND GUESS WHAT SHE WAS DOING THE WHOLE TIME!

Flittering about the room with a ream of cloth wrapped around her, saying, "Eezn't this lovely? Don't you theenk I will be gorgeous in this, Ginerva?"

…if I could use my wand right now, I SWEAR she would have been hexed ten times over.

Going back to sleep, NOW.

-Gin

**Same day: 11:00 A.M.**

Just got up. Owls flew through my bedroom window and dropped mail on my head. Gee, thanks dears.

Let's see… mail, mail! Oh god, I'm so pathetic, living for the next owl drop. MERLIN HELP ME.

Hermione's flying home tomorrow! I'm so excited. I hope her airplane doesn't fall out of the sky or something, 'cause I bet Ron would be pretty darn upset if that happened. Sooo, she's gonna be coming over… in two days! Two more days and I won't be left at home to stare at the ceiling anymore. Hallelujah.

Awww, Luna said she LOVED my coin purse and it was just the sort of thing that attracted Mumpledy Meeplers, a rare breed of monkey that gives babies the mumps. She's going to bring one home as a pet after she gets it vaccinated, apparently.

The usual from Charlie…

Bill sent me a note from the bank begging me not to kill his fiancée. Hmm, oops. Maybe it was not a good idea to send him a howler earlier this morning, heheh.

And oh YEAH. I got an owl from Harry Potter. Psh. Loser. I don't care about him. (OK FINE I HAPPEN TO BE GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT RIGHT NOW OKAY!)

Ahem. Right. Anyways, he says:

_Dear Gin,_

_I'd be happy to amuse you. I'm not looking forward to the groveling part of my punishment though… anyways, I'm sorry to say I don't have much to tell you, since my summer has been completely dull. Basically, I'm locked in my room all day and a piece of bread and a bowl of broth are slipped through the flap in the door every so often. It's like prison, pretty much, or a neverending detention with Snape. _

_Yeah…it hasn't been much fun. But I'm looking forward to coming over to the Burrow! Hey, I know your Mum is busy with wedding plans and all, so do you think you could maybe send me some food? I wouldn't ask if I weren't completely famished, you know. _

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

Hm… maybe I was too harsh on him. Damn, poor boy almost wrote Snape's _name_, that bloody traitor. You know, I could dwell on all of that and cry and scream, but somehow, it just doesn't seem worth it. That'd be giving _their side_ some kind of sick satisfaction.

So…EVEN THOUGH I am still mad at Harry, mind you, I guess I'll go find something for him to eat then. Because Merlin knows, I've still got a soft spot for that boy.

-Gin


	4. Chapter 4

**Gee guys, thank for starting to review... It's very appreciated ). Anyways, I'm trying to update pretty steadily with this story -- at least once every 3 or 4 days, but we'll see how that goes. I'm definitely enjoying it so far though, so thanks for all the help!**

**Specific thanks goes to: Because I Need More Space, Marauder16, Asteroid225, cybergurl, princess.of.sarcasm, Wings of Grace, GreenInsanity, Chill-C, RavenWriter89, Aracalien, and GinnysbestM8. Thanks for all the support, guys!**

**Ookay. So here's the new chapter. Read and enjoy, alright? And shoot me a review if you have any thoughts/suggestions. **

**June 27: 9:00 A.M.**

HERMIONE'S COMING TODAY, HERMIONE'S COMING TODAY! HOOOOORAH!

Thank MERLIN there will finally be another girl in the house besides me. Fleur does not count because she's a prissy stupid Veela and completely incapable of holding a proper conversation. I mean, I know she's gonna be my sister-in-law. And I know she makes Bill _very very_ happy. That is _great_. And I totally tolerate her!

…But that doesn't mean I have to _like _having her around.

Ugh ugh all she does is _preen _all day. You know, like a bloody _peacock_ or something. She seriously PAUSES at anything that has a reflection and just admires herself. It's sickening.

Okay anyways, enough of that. HERMIONE'S COMING IN APPROXIMATELY AN HOUR. So I'm gonna go hop in the shower and change, then clean up my room 'cause she's staying with me, and she always wrinkles her nose and sniffs whenever my room is dirty (which is always). It's downright condescending.

-Gin

**Same day, two hours later**

Yay! So I have time to write in my journal right now because Hermione's unpacking. It's so GREEAT to have another girl here, really. I mean she's hardly been here for half an hour and she's already talking about making Ron study, which is HILARIOUS. The hold that girl has on my brother. Geez. True love surely is a cruel thing.

Anyways, owls have been coming in steadily in the past couple of days, which is great. Luna's going to be home in a few weeks – she sent me a box of tomatoes today, that sweet girl. And Harry and I… well we've been corresponding again.

And what am I even supposed to say about that anyway? It's just… well it's just little things. Jokes, complaints about that dullness of our lives. Sometimes a story or two (mostly from me, 'cause I've got the twins over here). I mean obviously, it'd be stupid of me to expect any declarations of love or romance, especially after what we discussed at Dumbledore's funeral. So I'm not hoping for anything. I'm really not.

It's just… nice to talk to him again, you know?

… Oh great, now I'm sounding like a misty-eyed little girl. I'm also getting obsessed with writing in you, I reckon. But what else am I supposed to do? Hermione's _still_ color coordinating her wardrobe. After that, she says, she has to arrange her textbooks. She's not even going back to school next year! What the bloody hell does she need textbooks for!

I'm going to go play with Arnold now. And maybe write a few letters, if I have the time. Plus, Dennis Creevey's party is in a week. Still uncertain if I should go. Maybe… I'll drag Hermione along! Brilliant.

-Gin

**Same day still, 8:00 P.M.**

Oh bugger, Hermione says she really doesn't think she'd want to go to the reunion bash of The Harry Potter Fanclub. I don't know why! She's such a party pooper. I mean, I think it could be tons of fun! Let's see what the invite says:

_You are invited to a party at the Creevey residence on July 4 for the reunion of The Harry Potter Fanclub. Join us for an afternoon of fun, games and food, including Dennis Creevey's famous Harry-shaped cookies!_

_**Where**: The Creevey Residence! Our floo will have open access that day. _

_**When:** July 4, from 12 noon – 5 P.M._

_**What:** We will have a Harry Potter look-a-like contest, a pin-the-Head-Boy-badge on Harry Potter game, Harry Potter themed food and many, many other fun activities! _

Come on! Has she even seen or tasted Dennis's Harry-shaped cookies! They're impeccable, I tell you. Look exactly like him and they taste PERFECT. That boy's a genius.

Well if Hermione's going to be difficult and not come to the party, I'll just go alone. Let me see… I wonder if I have any Harry-ish clothes….

-Gin

**June 28: 11:00 P.M.**

I'm writing now while Hermione's already asleep. Yesterday and today were fantastic – it's just been Hermione, Ron and I having lovely little adventures around the house. We've played quidditch, made picnic lunches, climbed up to the roof and dared each other to go into the attic and disturb the ghoul. We've tested out all of the twins' new products – you know, Hermione may _act_ like she disapproves, but even she finds their dessert lines funny. Like Canary Cremes? Come ON. How could you NOT find that funny!

But all of the fun stuff was kind of overshadowed by a very very disturbing incident today that all started when Mum told us to de-gnome the garden.

Let me tell you about that. And promise not to laugh, alright, Diary? So I was out there with Hermione and Ron, ready to sling gnomes over the fence. But for some reason, none of them were coming out. So we were just sitting there and waiting, and I was eating a peach because I was hungry.

Well… apparently gnomes have a real soft spot for peaches. So this git of a gnome, this wrinkly ugly leathery thing, comes up to me and tries to snatch my peach away! I resist, of course. All of a sudden, his ugly little gnome friends come out of NOWHERE AND TACKLE ME.

DID YOU KNOW GNOMES COULD TACKLE! 'CAUSE I SURE DIDN'T.

Anyways, so I've got A DOZEN gnomes on top of me, making weird hostile noises and they're BITING and CLAWING at me. And Ron, that pratface, is doubled over laughing at me. Hermione's staring at me in shock, as if she doesn't know what to do.

So I just screeched, "YOU IDIOTS, I'M GETTING EATEN ALIVE! DO SOMETHING!"

So Hermione kind of snaps out of her shocked state and grabs her wand (because she's LEGALLY seventeen now, you see) and stuns all of the gnomes. I escaped scratched up, but alive.

It was horrible, horrible! But EVERYONE in the family was laughing at me. Dad reckons I'm the only person he's ever heard of who was attacked by a whole family of lawn gnomes at once. The twins say I'm only attractive to gnomes and that's why they came at me.

Even Mum was trying not to laugh while she applied ointment to my scratches! I've got gashes all over now… it's kind of unattractive.

I'm tired. And kind of sore. And forever traumatized by lawn gnomes. I will NEVER EVER de-gnome a garden again, long as I live. It's dangerous work, you know.

-Gin

**June 29: approaching midnight**

Not much to report today, actually. It's been the usual around here: Fleur and Bill making googoo eyes at each other, Mum frantic over wedding plans, the twins set something on fire every once in a while, and Hermione and Ron excuse themselves for a lot of, ahem, _studying_.

Ahah, geez, as if I believe that. Ron would rather face down an army of Death Eaters AND their pet giant tarantulas than actually study (horrors of horrors!) during the holidays. So I really don't know what they're doing in his room all the time with the door closed.

NOT THAT I AM INSINUATING THAT ANYTHING IMPROPER IS GOING ON IN THERE. No not at all, Diary! What do you take me for? Some kind of, of, of, finger-pointer!

I would NEVER ever even be such a gossipmonger!

…Okay so what I'm secretly trying to tell you, Diary is that I think that they're SNOGGING or something in there. But I'm NOT insinuating. I'm just wondering. What the heck can they be doing in there for extended periods of time! It's baffling!

So I've been left out. Bugger. It's always the youngest. Anyway, Mum took pity on me and she says I can go shopping with Hannah Abbott tomorrow. Hoorah! I am actually not dirt poor for once, since I haven't gotten anywhere all summer. So it's almost like I've been saving up! New robes, perhaps?

-Gin

**Two minutes later, same night**

OH YEAH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU HARRY'S COMING IN A WEEK. Well, he's coming in 10 exactly, I guess. Which is considerably a bit longer than a week, but I'd like to say that it's a week because it makes me happier! Mind you, I'm not… _overjoyed_ or anything, just to let you know, but it's just nice to know that he won't be living in that hellbasket of his aunt's household anymore. Yeah. That's right. It's just healthy concern, that's all. Mmhmm. No latent feelings for Harry Potter whatsoever. I am very much over his noble arse, thank-you-very-much.

…Yes. That's all I had to say. Harry Potter's coming over on July 9th!

-Gin

**July 30: 11:30 P.M.**

Hello Diary,

I thought I should write in you on the last day of June half an hour before it ends. It just seemed appropriate somehow. You know, I've been writing in you pretty faithfully for… almost 2 weeks now! Not bad, huh? This is the longest I've kept a diary since The Incident from first year. You know the one. I was scared of _notebooks_ in general for a long time after that, but I think I've finally conquered my deathly fear of school supplies.

And besides, I'm not so terrified of Voldie now, you know? A little pissed off at him for making life a whole lot harder, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making me _terrified._

Anyways, enough of that. Hannah and I had a little shopping excursion today! Mum was of course, going ballistic with worry before we even set foot outside of the house. I know it's dangerous, but _honestly._ She finally let us floo off after making sure that my wand was tucked safely in my robe pocket and telling me, "to just use it regardless of underage laws" if I ever felt threatened. Gee Mum, thanks for encouraging me to break International Wizarding Laws. I really do love her sometimes.

Hannah and I just wandered around Diagon Alley, shopping and chatting. It all sounds rather dreary on paper, I know, but it was _glorious_. Just to be around people who weren't grieving or stressed over wedding plans was beautiful. We meandered through the shops, laughed at witches with _dreadful_ fashion taste (honestly, there was one in leopard print pumps, a fuchsia skirt and a tight sparkly green top so low-cut it's a wonder she was let out in public!) and stopped for lunch and ice cream.

Hannah's terribly funny, I'd forgotten how much I missed her chatty, lighthearted ways. She has all the latest who's dating who gossip, of course, though I don't really care to divulge any of that here. It would take a looong long time to write it all down, and I don't really care about any of it anyway. It's just fun to listen to her talk about it and laugh at her commentaries.

I bought two sets of nice and bright summer robes – one set in yellow and the other in lime green. Hannah made fun of me, of course. She said I was a walking billboard for all things citrus. I didn't care, of course.

We also visited the twins' joke shop. It was _packed_ with customers – honestly, everyone wants something from there. They didn't have much time to talk to me – too many customers and all – but they _did_ toss me a little pouch of galleons and told me not to tell Ron. I didn't even ask for anything! I promised them I'd help 'em test their latest wares on Ron when we got home; I think it's some sort of temporary hair loss shampoo. In any event, it sounds like it'll be a good laugh for the whole household.

I've been keeping correspondence with Harry, of course. He's doing well, but is very very eager to come over. I wish he'd come sooner. It's so much better when there are more people in the house.

Ugh, I'm going to try to sleep now, despite the fact that Mum and Fleur are practically _yelling_ the wedding plans out downstairs.

"OH MY, zee plan for zee cake looks beautiful!"

-Gin

**NOW REVIEW OR I WILL KILL HARRY OFF BEFORE HE AND GINNY CAN GET BACK TOGETHER. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. Thanks for the nice nice reviews... I really appreciated them! I really hope people start reviewing this story more -- I'm starting to get kinda fond of it. Okay... So here we are. I like this chapter a lot, just to let you know. So read and enjoy, pleases.**

**Thanks to: Because I Need More Space, Asteroid225, Green Insanity, Rum and Coke, DanielsBabe, princess.of.sarcasm, GinnysbestM8, and Dragonsoldier. You guys are fantastic.**

**And to GinnysbestM8 - um... yes you are right about the bday thing. Thanks for giving me the heads up... I can't really fix it now, but props on knowing your Potter-verse very very well. Haha, hope you still enjoy the story even though it's not entirely canon. **

**And finally... drum roll. Here is chapter 5!**

**July 2: 3:00 P.M.**

I'm hiding in my room right now because Ron is about to KILL ME and Hermione's on his side so I AM TRULY CONCERNED FOR MY LIVELIHOOD RIGHT NOW. I'm not joking; I swear! _No _one can hex/poison/maim like Hermione. She's a downright scary girl.

…So I swapped the hair loss potion for Ron's shampoo this morning, yeah. And it worked! Which was hilarious for the fifteen minutes before Ron figured out that I did it. Oh who am I kidding, it's still hilarious now. In fact, I'm giggling as I write this.

So Ron is bald and the top of his head is white because it's never seen the light of day and oh my Merlin it's just… HAHAHAHAH. Okay that's enough. But he's right irate, and Hermione too – she screamed, "GINNY WEASLEY, JUST WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR BROTHER'S LOVELY HAIR!" down the hall.

I've been locked in here… since about 10 A.M. then. Mum wasn't gonna punish me for the prank because she thought it was rather funny too, but she refuses to bring me food. "You got yourself into this, Ginny," she said. "Now you'll just have to deal with the consequences."

So I'm stuck in here, since I'm pretty sure that once I step out of the door, Hermione and Ron will kill me. I wrote to the twins though, and they said that the potion loses effect in 24 hours, which isn't _too_ bad. Plus they sent me a sandwich via owlpost, which was very nice of them. I'm waiting for them to get home because then at least I'll have them to protect me… but that's not for another three hours.

…Oh _Merlin_ I am so bored. Maybe I'll write to Harry and tell him about the prank. I think he'd appreciate that.

-Gin

**Same day, half an hour later**

Harry writes back _fast_. Hoorah! Maybe we can just write letters back and forth to pass the time until the brothers get home? That would be lovely… especially since Luna seems to be too busy chasing down imaginary monkeys or something to write more than a sentence at once. Hmph. And after I made that coin purse for her too!

So here's what Harry said:

_Ginny, _

_You did that to Ron? Merlin, no wonder he's out for your head! I have to say though, it's pretty funny. I think you've provided me with my only laugh all day. Sorry, I can't really fly over there and rescue you; I need some rescuing myself, you see. Write back soon if you're really that bored. Harry_

Hmm. Let's write back.

_Harry,_

_Ah poo. No rescue? Whatever happened to your hero complex? It's picked a very bad time for failing on me, you know. Anyways, I guess I'll wait for the twins to come home and save me then, since you seen to be no help. Ah, it is tragic that you're stuck at that moldy old house with those terrible muggles. Not that I have anything against muggles of course… your aunt, uncle and cousin just seem to be the bottom of the barrel. And in your cousin's case, it seems like he's EATEN his way to the bottom of the barrel (yes you showed me a picture, remember?). Anyways, I am in fact deathly bored, hence the quick reply. If you're not gonna save me, you could write back pronto. Ginny _

There. Now we wait…

La dee da…. My room's rather messy, and I _should_ clean it while I wait for Harry's response, but Merlin knows I'm no good with all that. Hermione may throw a _fit_ if she ever catches a glimpse of the space underneath my bed… or my closet… or how my dressers are arranged (grab clothes from laundry basket, shove into drawers and shove shut forcefully. Repeat as needed).

Oh here comes Hedwig! Hello you pretty owl… looks like she's got a scrap of parchment for me.

_Gin,_

_Yeah my hero complex seems to have died on me. Actually, I lie. It's just gotten more particular. It kicks in, say, when puppies are being killed or when small children are about to eat too many sweets. Then I rush in to save them. But in your case, it seems to have conked out. Kicked the bucket, so to speak. Too bad, right? Thanks for your concern for me… it _is_ awful here. I would definitely prefer being bored and scared for my life at the Burrow with you… I'm sure if I were there we would've found a way to escape (not that I'm suggesting you can't do it yourself. No not at all…). Har har, clever quip about Dudley there. He's actually on a maple syrup diet right now… it doesn't seem to be working. Alright, since my hero complex has failed you, I will resign myself to replying to your owls for as long as you need me to. Harry _

Aww… he called me Gin! And he is _so_ sweet. _So _sweet. It just kills me, you know. It's killed me since I was ten, you know, even though he was all skinny and awkward looking with that mop of black hair and those ridiculous glasses (yes they are still ridiculous). And I mean, he looks marginally better now (just kidding, I think he looks fantastic), but he's still that same sweet little boy, and perhaps that fact will kill me forever. Actually, that is a bad train of thought because I am _definitely _over Harry Potter. Because he broke up with me. Right? Right. So going to be strong and aloof. Aloof Ginny! Oh bugger, who am I kidding?

Okay I'm writing back now.

_Harry, _

_Great. You're my writing buddy in shining armor, I reckon. Not very dashing, but I suppose you'll do. Anyways, I wish you were here. Ron and Hermione are always off being… secretive. I don't like it. Actually, I do, because I kind of think that they're having an illicit love affair, and that's always exciting, but it leaves me with nothing. Hey, did you know that I got attacked by lawn gnomes a few days back? Still got the scratches to prove it, I reckon. I'll tell you the whole story when you get here. Gin _

Writing about nothing in between these notes is getting tiresome. I think I'm just going to half-nap and just post them into you, Diary, as they come, okay? In other words, I'll be lounging on my bed because I'm lazy.

_Gin, _

_Writing buddy in shining armor. It has a nice ring to it. Better than "The Bloody Boy Who Lived" at least (remember that?). Don't mind Ron and Herm; they're always like that. They're both stubborn though, so I don't think they've confessed their feelings to each other quite yet. We'll just have to wait and see. Lawn gnomes! I'm fascinated. I want the story now. If not, you have to provide me with an equally interesting fact. Harry_

_Harry,_

_Okay here's your interesting fact: I'm going to a Harry Potter Fanclub party in two days. Hah. Ginny_

_Gin,_

…_You're SERIOUS! Who in the world even hosts those? And why would you go? Haven't I been a disappointment enough to you? My bloody hero complex doesn't even work, might I remind you. I don't know what to think. Tell me about this. Now. Harry_

_Harry,_

_Oh alright, but only because you insist. The Creevey's are hosting it, and I decided to go because like I said, I'm deathly bored. And there'll be Dennis's famous Harry-shaped cookies! How could I say no to that? Gin _

_Gin,_

_You must be kidding. Harry-shaped cookies? What is this, some kind of a sick joke? Harry _

_Harry,_

_Nope. You've gotta taste them to believe them. Anyways, when you come, shall matchmaking be our little project? Gin_

_Gin,_

_For Hermione and Ron? Yes. I'm intrigued by the idea. And I'd like for them to be happy, you know. They're always doing this excruciating dance around each other, as witnessed by the fiasco of the whole Ron/Lavender thing last year. Harry_

_Harry,_

_Eh. I don't really care about them being happy. I just think that it's ABOUT BLOODY TIME. Gin _

_Gin,_

_Oh very nicely put. Very classy and sweet of you. Harry _

_Harry,_

_That's right, I am. And you know you love me for it too. Oh! The twins just owled… they'll be home in about fifteen minutes (after they close up the shop, you know). So they will probably protect me and let me out of here in time for supper! Thank Merlin… I'm famished. I suppose I won't be in need of your boredom-curing services anymore, Harry. Do remember to write though; I do miss having you around. Gin _

Ahh! Hooray for my brothers and their wonderful pranks (which get me in trouble ALL the time…) and their ability to protect me from scary Ron and Hermione. Well, mostly Hermione.

They're here! I can hear Fred:

"Oy! Where's Ginny the ninny? We're under strict orders to feed her!"

George: "Hey you prats," (probably to Hermione and Ron), "where've you been hiding my favorite sister?"

HERE I AM, GUYS. I'm going to eat now.

-Gin

**Same day, 7:30 P.M.**

Oh I just finished supper. Ron and Hermione were glaring at me, but I didn't care because I was the star of the family! Everyone was just tickled to death by the twins' new product and Bill even said that he was proud of me for my "pluck." The twins of course, were very pleased that their invention worked.

Looks like Harry sent a reply to my last post, even though I said I didn't need him to anymore!

_Gin,_

_Yes that's exactly why I love you – your wit and sarcasm. Have fun with the twins and your food… and don't forget me over here. Merlin knows I could use some entertaining once in a while too. Actually, come to think of it, I could use some of your Mum's home cooking too. I've been fed entirely on a diet of various citruses for the past week. Today it was lemons… have you ever TRIED living off lemons for a whole day? It's dreadful. I think I'm going to die if this continues. I miss you too… a lot more than you think, I reckon. It's hard to explain, but trust me on that. And yes, I'm being serious. Harry _

…Merlin, I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes.

-Gin

**You know what? You know what? I'm gonna have a VERY busy week, but if you review enough, I may be persuaded to update by Friday morning. What do you say to that, eh? I KNOW MORE THAN 5 PEOPLE read this story. Now. Give me insightful reviews or suffer a long waiting period for chapter 6! Hahha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops! I was a little behind on the update this time (by only a day though!). Sorry guys. Hmm… this chapter is quite fun. I liked it mostly, though it did take me longer than the other chapters. I had fun writing it – I do hope I don't lose my drive soon though. I'll try to get the next chapter out by… hrm. What is a reasonable date? Maybe… by Wednesday? Wednesday or Thursday, chapter 7 shall be up for sure! **

**Okay now to thank my wonderful, wonderful reviewers: **

**So many thanks to the following people, who are all pretty regular reviewers. What would I even do without you guys? I don't know! Okay thanks: GinnysbestM8, Dragonsoldier, Attackofthecyberbunnies, t'vanmeter, and princess.of.sarcasm. **

**RavenWriter89: Oops, you were right about the switching in between June and July thing… Thanks for the heads-up. Also, I'm glad you like that Ginny isn't terribly ga-ga over Harry! I like her sarcastic and slightly bitter. I don't think I'd be able to write ga-ga fiction anyway. **

**Chill-C: Well in the last chapter, I was trying to show that Harry was starting to struggle with his feelings for Ginny again. Anyways, sorry it wasn't clear. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**DanielsBabe: Haha! Don't worry, I'm not trying to punish you guys for not reviewing… I tried to write as quickly as possible. Hope you enjoy this one! **

**Because I Need More Space: Of course you got a mention! You're one of my most faithful reviewers (for all 6 chapters of this story, haha). Anyways, enjoy this one!**

**Quidditchgirlie: Happy belated birthday! How old are you? Anyways, I will definitely take your suggestion and have Gabrielle stay over at the Burrow later on… Thanks for that! It will be fun. **

**Okay… done with all the thanks. Here's the story (finally!).**

**July 4: 10 A.M.**

Oh bugger! The Creevey party is in two hours and I haven't gotten ready at all… Luna said she would be there for sure, which is certainly a relief. She was actually the secretary of the Harry Potter Fanclub for a while, mostly because Dennis thought her doodles on meeting notes were hilarious. What was I, you ask? Well, err… this is very embarrassing but I was the co-founder of the fanclub. Did I tell you? I suppose I forgot. Anyways, that was a long time ago… first year, to be exact. And I quit the club a whole two years ago, so what does that tell you? It tells you that I don't care about that Harry git, _that's_ what it tells you.

Now don't you give me that look! You know _what look _I'm talking about. The stupid knowing one where you think I'm lying. 'Cause I'm not. Lying, that is.

Ahem, anyway, that was kind of off the topic. Though you really can't blame me for straying off the topic when the topic to begin with was the Harry Potter themed party… I mean is it any wonder that I started thinking of Harry Potter himself when I thought about that? No. It's not any wonder. Any normal human being would think about him to…

ACK I am nowhere near ready for this party. Hermione's not speaking to me, and neither is Ron, even though his hair grew back and it looks perfectly fine. So she can't help me pick out an appropriately Harry-ish outfit. Come to think of it, it's probably better if I don't ask them. Don't know if I could stand the ribbing about "Trying to look like Harry, _eh_ Gin?" for weeks on end.

Alright, let's see what I've got…

Black school robe (one of Ron's hand-me-downs from when he was short)

Gryffindor tie (Fred leant it to me… he's out of school after all so he doesn't need it)

Temporary black hair dye

And a marker to draw my lightning bolt scar with!

Brilliant! I'm going to go stake out the restroom for a bit.

-Gin

**10:30 A.M. **

I'm in the restroom, trying to apply my bloody make-up and it's hard _and_ boring. I think I just about poked my eyeball out with the mascara wand a moment ago. Must be more careful, I reckon. Ugh. I cannot stop thinking about Harry's last post. What does he think he's playing at? Saying that _that's what he loves about me_ and that he _misses me more than I might think_. Who does he think he _is_? Does he think that I'll come trotting over like a little puppy or something as soon as he starts showing interest in me again? Because no-siree, I will not stand for that. I am a strong woman. YES. That's right. I'll show him when he comes. Friendship is fine, but a renewal of affections? I don't think so.

… OWW. Just poked my eye with the eyeliner stick. This is what I get for trying to write with one hand and do make-up with the other, I guess. Better concentrate on one at a time. Later.

-Gin

**11:30 A.M.**

I'm all ready for the party and now I'm _nervous_. I mean, I look just fine of course. Hermione's talking to me again, too. Or at least a little. She saw me and said that I looked like a very pretty version of Harry, surprisingly. And then she smiled at me. So I suppose we're not at odds anymore.

I just owled Luna and she owled back assuring that yes, she was going to come. I should jot down an owl to Harry, perhaps… Just as friends!

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh bugger it all… I'm about to head off to that Harry Potter Fanclub party, and I must confess, I'm a little nervous. I obviously don't belong there anymore… I'm not exactly smitten with your image as the hero who saved us all, am I? And I don't mean that as an insult you know… I just mean that I don't hero-worship you anymore. Anyways, just wanted to write a quick note before I left. Luna and I shall have a good time together at least. That girl is always amusing. –Gin _

Hmm hm hm… now I've got to wait for the reply. Harry responds surprisingly fast, you know. It's one of the nice things about him – he's generally reliable.

Oh here comes Hedwig with a bit of parchment! What a good owl…

_Dear Gin, _

_Oh the much anticipated Harry Potter Fanclub party, I see? How come I wasn't invited to a party thrown in my honor? Don't be nervous… you'll be wonderful. Woo them all, despite the fact that you don't love me anymore (that hurt, by the way). Say hello to Luna for me, won't you? And oh yeah, bring back a cookie and pictures if you can. I'd like a few to laugh at. I'm sure Dennis will be more than happy to provide you with some. –Harry_

He's sweet, isn't he?

**4:30h P.M., same day**

Alright, I just got home from the party, and I suppose I'm obliged to tell you every single detail, which I will try to do.

Ahhh… Where to even begin? Okay first of all, I arrived a bit after noon and _no one_ was there yet, save for Dennis and Luna. Luna seems unperturbed by this fact, as she was working on her latest knitting project in a corner. Dennis offered me a cookie and smiled a little too much. He said that everyone else was coming soon.

So I ran over to Luna and sat down next to her. "What are you up to, Luna my dear?" I asked.

In typical Luna fashion, she beamed at me, threw her arms around me in a hug and said, "Why I'm knitting myself an oven of course!"

I really do adore that girl. Anyways, we spent a little bit of time catching up, and thankfully by one, there were at least another dozen hardcore Harry Potter fans there. I didn't know many of them… they're mostly very young – third and second years, really. So we did the usual party stuff – ate food, played games and hung about.

And then… and then here is the fantastic part, Diary. Dennis leads this group of insipid, giggling first and second years over to me and presents me as Harry Potter's _ex-girlfriend_. They all clucked sympathetically and gave me understanding looks. But you know what? They couldn't hide that stupid greedy glint in their eyes.

"So… Ginny," a girl named Kenzie giggled. "What tricks did you use to snag him, hmm?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Well the gratuitous sex certainly helped," I deadpanned.

Unfortunately, they did not hear my sarcasm, as they all just gave me appalled glances. One even whispered "slag" under her breath.

"Well," another girl named Mindy tittered. "There's certainly more Harry for us now that you're out of the picture, eh?"

I could have _killed _her. I could have _avada'ed _her right there and not cared a bit if I was sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life. I mean, how incredibly tactless was that? Not that I _care_ if Harry goes off and gets himself a new, vacuous girlfriend with blonde hair and a nice body – he can go ahead and bloody find one if he wants. But really… that girl was being _so_ insensitive, I wanted to murder her.

Thankfully, I only grabbed the nearest cauldron of juice and tipped it over her head. ..Not so thankfully, she started shrieking (honestly… it was _only _pumpkin juice), all the girls glared at me and Dennis told me that maybe it was time I "ought to go home."

Luna was a dear… she decided to leave when I did too. And she is so sweet and understanding… that is why we are best friends after all. I understand that her oddness is mostly a cover; she doesn't like dealing with people much so she scares them off with her strange ways. Don't get me wrong… she _is_ a little batty sometimes, but not nearly as much as other people think. And she sits there and listens to me rant about everything and anything.

"Don't worry about it, Gin," she told me as we walked to the Creevey fireplace so we could floo home. "They're just terribly jealous of you, you know. They don't have half of your personality, and it kills them all. Besides," she smiled vaguely. "You didn't really want to come to this party to mingle anyway, right? I only came to see you, after all. I've missed our talks."

She's such a dear, I tell you. So we hugged, and she promised to come over tomorrow and sleep over! I'm so thrilled… I have missed her terribly. Anyways… I promised I'd write to Harry soon. Oh dear, what am I going to tell him about the whole party? I mean… I wasn't exactly on my best behavior. Eh. Oh well. I'll work on the letter later. Maybe.

-Gin

**11:00 P.M. **

A letter from Harry:

_Dear Gin: _

_Hey, I'm bored. I want the details of that party NOW. –Harry_

Alright… I'm just gonna sum it up for him then.

_Dear Harry: _

_The party was alright. I did get kicked out for pouring a bowl of juice on a stupid girl's head, but you know… other than that it was lovely. There were many lovely cookies with your face on them and games named after you. But I didn't get to join in many of the games, seeing as I was kicked out and all. And it wasn't even my fault! I mean… yes I did pour the bowl on her, but really, she deserved it! She was being a right prat. –Gin _

**Review please, and I will give you e-cookies AND fast updates. Come on. Come on. You KNOW you want the next chapter by Wednesday or Thursday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! Longest chapter yet. Are you proud of me? Because you should be. This was nearly a full 6 pages on Microsoft Word, good lord. Aaah… I'm so excited. Harry's almost coming to the Burrow… I expect that will happen either in Chapter 8 or 9… but it is VERY soon. It's going to be fun to write – and I'm sure it's what everyone is waiting for. See? I got this chapter up EARLY... which is great. The next one… well I'm fairly busy this week, so I don't know when I can get it up by. But I'm shooting for Saturday or Sunday… which is nice, because it means that I'm updating twice a week, which is fairly regular. It's all for you guys, so be THANKFUL. **

**Thanks to: Tragic xx Nightmare, Asterisk Truly, hrypotrox72, QueenLover and Green Insanity for all your reviews! They made me smile. **

**Kait-Lynn23: Hi! You must be a new reviewer… thanks for finding my story. Anyways, I think Harry and Ginny are perfect too, so don't worry… Harry's coming to the Burrow _very_ soon. In fact, I've started on Chapt. 8 already. **

**GinnysbestM8: You are such a fabulously regular reviewer, I swear. Bravo… Hahha, no Luna's not done with her knitted oven YET. But she will be someday, I guess. **

**RavenWriter89: Thanks so much for reviewing all the time – I look forward to your reviews. Thanks for adding me to your favorites! I am so flattered… I'm also flattered that you think this is original and yet still in character… high praise, I'm blushing!**

**Chill-C: Eek. Sorry Harry seemed forceful. Thanks for the hint... I'll try to keep it more lighthearted now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rum and Coke: I like Luna too... she's insane! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Okay okay, here is the chapter. Read it up, please. **

**July 5: 8 A.M.**

Oh Merlin, Luna just flooed in. Not that I don't love that girl to death, because I do, you know. But really, it's rather EARLY to be flooing in through people's fireplaces, waking them up and bouncing around the room cheerfully to inspect for mutated flobberworms. I swear, even prim and proper Miss Hermione Granger cursed and threw a pillow at her. Despite everything though, I am glad she was able to come over earlier than we had previously planned. She's only staying a night though, silly girl. Then she's coming back next week. Can you imagine? Me, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Harry living under one roof! It will be ridiculous.

Well, now she's tuckered herself out with the flobberworm inspection and is sleeping on my bed. Sprawled out like the crazy little angel she is. Hermione's asleep too… but once I get up I can't go back to sleep so I just decided to write to you.

Oh… I think I see Hedwig flying in from the distance! Yeah… she's bringing a letter.

_Dear Gin: _

_What! You were kicked out of the Harry Potter Fanclub party? Are you just not a good enough fan or something? Kidding… kidding. Anyways, what did that poor girl ever do to deserve your wrath, anyway? I really would like to know what she said. Tell me. Now. Or face my wrath when I come. –Harry _

Hmm… What am I supposed to say to that, anyway? "Well Harry… you see I just poured that punch over the girl's head because she was being a stupid little slag and going after you even though I obviously _still_ claim you as mine." I imagine that'd go over wonderfully. Not at all awkward. Har, har. I wonder if you get sarcasm, Diary, I really do.

Well here goes the letter writing part of my day … and yes, I only write to Harry regularly now! Don't look at me like that… there's no reason for me to write to anyone else.

_Dear Harry:_

_Bring on your measly wrath… it can never compare to mine. I am eagerly awaiting your arrival at the Burrow… You're staying for the full month before the wedding of zee century, are you not? It'll be fantastic – I think I'd go mad if I were stuck here with Hermione and Ron (who ignore me a lot) and Fleur and her snotty family for a whole month. You will be my indentured servant. Sounds fun, doesn't it? –Gin _

Ookay. I'm going to go entertain Luna now. She's really excited about her current knitting project (her oven is about halfway done) but she needs some help on a couple stitches. I think we're going to trek up to the attic and grab some more balls of yarn. I'll introduce her to Arty, our ghoul. He's mostly harmless, and I think he and Luna will get along famously.

Love,

Gin

**Noon, same day **

Hoorah, it's almost lunch and already I feel like I've had a full day. Which is quite rare, let me tell you. Mum and Fleur have been going mad already… they've just started on Fleur's dress and she's fussing because she's afraid it won't be done in time. Come on… Madame Malkin _can_ be trusted. There are apparently a million things to order, a million people to invite and they are both running on _very_ short fuses. Poor Bill and Dad have become workoholics, just coming home for meals.

They're terrified, I tell you. I don't blame them. The other day, Fleur threw a tantrum because Bill hadn't ordered the right number of flowers. He had ordered 5 dozen instead of 6 dozen roses. She actually threw a vase at his head and called him a "'orrible fiancé… if you really loved me, you would 'ave remembered!" She was sobbing for _hours_. It was awful.

And that's only one of many small episodes. Right now she's crying because I didn't seal some of the envelopes correctly. I've decided just to ignore her. Honesty, I mean _honestly_… Does anyone really care if I licked the envelope from left to right or right to left? Does it matter?

Anyways, Luna and I were knitting this morning. Hermione even joined us… she said she needed to make a few more caps for SPEW, and I wisely opted not to say anything. Ron, however, being the dense git that he is, mocked her and now he's covered in boils. Hah, Ron.

Then we went into the yard to search for Pollywhigs. I'm not sure what they're supposed to look like, but all I had to do was hold an empty jar while Luna stalked around with a net and swished it at nothing.

Ooh, and then we went back inside for snacks and guess what? Owls came! Harry sent back a reply… the usual, the usual, promising to keep me entertained and outlining our plans to get Hermione and Ron together, yada yada… but here's the most interesting part! Ooh, Diary, you will be _thrilled_ with this piece of juicy gossip.

Luna got an owl from Neville! He sent her a lumpy package of something and a long, long letter. Honestly, he was never one for writing essays, but he _definitely_ compensated by writing Luna a looong letter. It was four sheets of parchment, front and back!

I asked her what it was about, and she turned beet red and muttered something about "just catching up" and grabbed the package off the table, holding it behind her back. Hermione and I tried to snatch it from her, but she wouldn't give up. Anyways, she ran out of the kitchen and locked herself in the loo to read her letter and open her precious parcel, whatever it is. Hermione and I have been speculating as to what exactly is going on between Neville and Luna, and how we ever missed it.

"Honestly," Hermione just said. She's fretting a lot, by the way. Wringing her hands, furrowing her brow – the whole shebang. I guess that's what happens when you're the biggest know-it-all and you _still_ don't know something. "Neville and Luna? I never would've guessed. I mean, there's _obviously_ something going on between them… you saw her reaction. She blushed! Which by definition means that she's hiding something from us. Now if we could only wriggle the information out of her. They're carrying on some sort of a relationship – but for how long? And couldn't she at _least_ share the details?"

Ah… Hermione. She's so smart, but underneath it all, she's just like the rest of us girls. She still craves the juicy gossip. Anyways, I think we've decided to go sit in front of the loo door and yell at Luna 'til she spills all. Wish me luck!

-Gin

**July 6, 12:30 A.M.**

So Luna, being the darling little nutter that she is, refused to tell Hermione and I anything until midnight because that's when the "eavesdropping Wiggers are asleep, and that's when I can tell you." So I've had to wait until now to hear anything whatsoever.

We're camped out in my room on the floor – honestly, it is _such_ a girly sleepover. I'm a little appalled, but it's funny. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, dressed in bunny pajamas, painting each others' nails and gossiping about boys. Who would've guessed?

It's been quite fun though… I can't help but think that maybe I've been missing out a bit. We retired to my room at about nine with a couple Celestina Warbeck records and a _lot_ of junk food. Chocolate frogs, hot chocolate with marshmallows, you name it… we've got it. It's awfully useful to have Hermione around too, 'cause she's 17 and can perform reheating spells on everything.

I think Ron's a little put out that he's not included, but Hermione yelled at him to leave us to our girl's night, and he just sulked and walked away. She's the only one who can tell him to do anything besides Mum. It's amazing, really.

We listened to Celestina for a bit, cranked up loud 'cause I knew it would annoy Fleur to death. Mum knew what I was doing too. She poked her head in once to tell me that I needed to turn it up a little louder so she could hear it from the kitchen. Then she winked at us and handed us a plate of ginger snaps. I love my Mum.

I do think the three of us have been devoid of any girly rites for too long, because we took to this little sleepover thing with quite a bit of enthusiasm. It's a little embarrassing, really. If it ever gets out that we all danced about and sang along to Celestina, I swear… I will Bat-Bogey Hex someone to the grave. We also ate far too many sweets – even Hermione! Shocking, I know, especially since her parents are those muggles who fix teeth… what are they called again? Oh yes, dentists. Well apparently she's deprived at home, because she ate a whole box of chocolate frogs by herself! Not that I'm one to speak… I had like five Sugar Quills. Luna apparently prefers plain muggle candy, even though she's a witch. Pureblood too, I thought. Thank Merlin Hermione was able to sneak some muggle candy from home here. She's got those nice lollipop things and lots of fruit bursts or something. Luna has been eating them by the handful.

Then Hermione came up with the idea of doing each other's hair, makeup and nails. I swear, that girl is just full of surprises tonight!

So here we are… it's past midnight and we're all done up with curled hair and bright lipstick and painted nails. Isn't that silly? Hermione's nails are sensible, of course… something muggle called a French manicure. Oh I forgot to say… we painted our nails the muggle way instead of with a charm! It's a bloody pain, I think, but Hermione insisted that it was more fun. Fun my arse. I had to sit there for nearly half an hour blowing on my fingertips. My nails are pretty though… bright red, which I suppose would make Mum call me a scarlet lady. Har har. Luna's nails are… well she picked a different color for every nail and it looks… it looks interesting. And very very Luna-esque. I really don't know what else to say.

So the gossip session's just started, and I had to pull you out so I could record our little sleepover. At first, Hermione and Luna didn't want me to, but I promised it was just my secret diary and no one else would read it.

So.

Here goes. I would call it a transcript, 'cept I'm far too lazy to write everything down, so it's just a summary of everything that we're all admitting to.

**_Ginny, Luna and Hermione: Secret Information Revealed at Our Sleepover_**

**_Luna: _Our little Miss Lovegood has confirmed that yes, she is pursuing a relationship with Mr. Longbottom. When asked how this came about, she revealed that they had started speaking way back during her fourth year when she asked him to tutor her in Herbology. They have been good friends since, and Miss Lovegood admits that she thinks that Mr. Longbottom is an extremely nice and respectful boy – **

Hermione's looking over my shoulder and she says I should become a journalist someday. Thanks, Hermione! Stop reading now!

**-And that she (she blushes here) fancies him quite a bit. They've gone on quite a few adventures together – he's come with her on her weird creature searches. He just asked her out a few weeks ago, in fact. They "picnicked" on her roof while catching Hurffle Flies and he kind of stammered out something about "being his girl." Aw. That is so sweet, isn't it? Anyways, Miss Lovegood has quite the dreamy look on her face right now. And the package he just sent her today was a rock he had painted for her to look like a pineapple and also a pair of earrings shaped like carrots that he found Merlin-knows-where. **

She seems to think they are quite romantic gifts. Hermione and I are not quite sure, but we are being supportive.Actually, Hermione and I just gave each other a _look_. A look that means "I think it's terribly adorable that they're in love, but honestly… a painted _rock_?"

Anyways now we are trying to extract information from Hermione about Rooon…. My BROTHER, I know. It's absolutely disgusting. But I can't help Luna out with this unless my hands are free… So I'll tell you all the details later! I promise.

-Gin

**3 A.M., same day**

Hermione's currently hiding in my closet and refuses to come out. All she would admit when we kept pestering her about her _obvious _love for Ron (oh come on… remember how she acted with that whole Lavender fiasco!) is that he's a "very good friend." Right. And my Mum and Dad are too.

"How about Lavender?" Luna baited, trying to get a rise out of Hermione.

It kind of worked. Hermione kind of bristled and glared at her. "She was a slag. A complete and total idiot. She didn't deserve Ron."

"Well, what kind of a girl does deserve Ron?" I prodded.

"A nice, intelligent girl who will stick by his side. Someone who sees him as more than a snogging partner – honestly, he and Lavender had _no _tact whatsoever, snogging in the middle of the Common Room! It made me sick…"

Anyways, that's all she'd do – rant on and on about Lavender's failings. Then we kept asking her and she was tight-lipped, so we started tickling her. Somehow, she escaped and is now currently in my closet. Maybe we'll have better luck when Harry comes.

… Oh shit. I apparently said that last line aloud, because Luna just asked, "What was that about Harry, Ginny?"

And Hermione piped in, from inside the closet, "Yes, Ginny. Why don't we talk about _Harry_ instead?"

Oh bugger, I do _not_ like where this is going.

I'm going to take a cue from Luna and hide in the loo now.

Bye!

-Gin

**3:30 A.M., same day**

I am currently in the loo while Hermione and Luna bang on the door and demand that I explain myself. Oh Merlin… it is far too late for this. I'm falling asleep… It's almost dawn. I need my sleep! And I can't fall asleep in the loo, so I'll just have to wait those two out.

"There's NOTHING going on between Harry and I!" I think I've screamed that about a dozen times or so, but each time, they respond with new comebacks. Honestly, those two girls are too smart for their own goods.

"Right, there's nothing going on," Hermione just said. "That certainly explains the fact that you've been owling him every two minutes."

…Hey how did she know that! …Okay, so Hedwig's been flying in a ridiculous amount. And maybe I'm writing a letter to Harry at this moment. Maybe. But that doesn't mean I've started fancying him again or anything, because that would be _ridiculous_.

Ahem. Right.

_Dear Harry:  
_

_I know it's bloody three o'clock in the morning, but I am bored to death because your darling best friend Hermione has locked me in the loo. She apparently wants me to divulge some kind of secret love affair, but as I have no information to share, she's keeping me in here 'til I come up with something. This is all your fault, you know. I mean, I know you avada'ed our relationship to be noble, to protect me, blah blah…But if you hadn't broken up with me, at least I'd have _something_ to tell her. But alas, my love life is sadly barren and gossip-less. Look what you have reduced me to, Harry Potter. Shame on you. So write back promptly (yes, even if you are sleeping) and amuse me for a bit. –Gin _

…I know, I know… I shouldn't be bringing up our relationship again because it will just open old wounds or something… but I don't know. It's hard to just tiptoe around it, isn't it? And Harry'll be here in three days anyway, so we've got to face it sometime. Alright. I've just sent that letter off. Now I'm just in here waiting for Hedwig to fly through the bathroom window and listening to Hermione and Luna try to prod me into saying something self-incriminating.

Hah! As if that will happen. What've I got to tell them, anyway? It's not as if I'm _pining_ after Harry anymore or anything.

-Gin

**Give me reviews, or else I'll never let Harry reach the Burrow! Seriously. I will update first thing Saturday morning (keeps fingers crossed) if enough of you review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Whee… I'm gonna have a busy week, so next update will probably be either Friday, if I can manage, or Sunday (because I super duper busy on Saturday). **

**Thanks to: Asterisk Truly, Child of the Sky, Chill-C, GinnysbestM8, Ravenwriter89, Green Insanity and chelley223. **

**Rhapsodysenigma- thank you for being such a FANTASTIC reviewer and reviewing at every chapter. You may just be my new favorite reviewer, haha. Hmm… I'm glad you think my threats are horrible, haha. I'll try to tone them down this time. **

**Kait-Lynn23- Aww, I'm glad you liked having the girls talk. I'm so flattered that this story is one of your favorites… I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

**DanielsBabe- Haha, I'm flattered you think this is the best G/H fic you've ever read. Sweet and sour chicken? You are so random. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Because I Need More Space- tsk tsk, you're finding things in this VERY tame story… kinky? Dirty mind. Shame on you. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Princess.of.sarcasm- glad to have you back and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter (and stop getting grounded). Haha.**

**Cybergurl- Yeah, I try to update regularly, and I'm glad you appreciate that. Haha I won't kill off Harry… I love him too much. But enjoy this!**

**OKAY NOW READ. **

**July 6, 9 A.M.**

"Ginny? What the bloody hell are you doing in there?"

Whatt? Oh bugger, looks like I fell asleep in the restroom last night and now Ron's outside banging in the door.

"Wait a minutes, you stupid wanker!" I yell, even though it is not very polite. I've got to pick up all my stuff and get out of here and into my BED so I can go back to sleep, Merlin. I am still so tired.

…Oh! It looks like Harry did write back sometime this morning, because there's a letter next to me. I'll read it as soon as I'm back in my room.

**July 6, 9:15 A.M.**

Luna and Hermione are still asleep, those hags. I guess they just abandoned me in the restroom after they had terrorized me last night. Right noble of them, really. Some friends they are. Oh well… I guess that means I can read Harry's letter without all of their pestering.

_Dear Gin: _

_Err… I'm sorry it took me a couple hours to respond. I don't know if you'll even be awake by the time you get this. But bloody hell… you can't send letters to people at three in the morning and expect them to respond as soon as possible, can you? I hope you know that Errol pecked at my head until I woke up and read your letter. You definitely owe me for that. So basically, it took me a full hour to read your letter because I kept falling asleep (not that you're boring or anything) and another full hour to write back (once again… I WAS SLEEPY)._

_Anyways, I hope Hermione and Luna have let you out of your prison. And _I'm _the reason you don't have any juicy gossip to share? How is that fair? Right, right, blame everything on the Boy-Who-Lived. That's the way to go. Ah Merlin, I'm dying of boredom over here. Three more days… that's not too long I guess. Okay, so when I do get there, you and I shall do everything in our power to push Hermione and Ron together, alright? Merlin knows it's about time…I miss you, you know. I can't wait to come to the Burrow! –Harry_

Oh, I can't wait for Harry to come… It'll be fantastic. Not that it isn't fantastic _now_… I mean, at least I'm not bored, even if Hermione and Luna are picking on me. Hmph! How dare they unite to make my life miserable… it's so aggravating. Maybe I can get the twins to let me test out some of their products on them later, heh heh.

Ugh. I would write back to Harry, but I think I'm about to pass out from sheer exhaustion. I plan to sleep in 'til at _least_ noon.

-Gin

**July 7, 10 A.M.**

Sorry, didn't have the time to write again yesterday. For one, I slept well into the afternoon (yes, yes… I know, I am such a slob) and then Luna had to floo home so I saw her off. Heh! "Saw her off." Don't we sound like lovers or something?

Anyways, she promised to come back next week, which will be SO FANTASTIC. I am so bloody excited, you don't even know. HEY! Hermione just read over my shoulder and muttered: "Right. You're excited because a certain Harry Potter is coming." Nasty habit, reading over people's shoulders while they're writing in their PRIVATE diaries.

I'll be back in a bit. Right now I've got to go tackle Hermione and tickle her or something.

-Gin

**10:30 A.M, same day **

Well revenge is sweet indeed. Hermione's the most ticklish person I know, so right now she's cowering upstairs in terror or something. Actually, she's probably plotting against ME… but I'd rather not think about that.

What kind of a lunatic can plot after a tickle attack anyway? Actually, I bet she can plot _during_ them. I bet she's insanely smart enough so that even when she's dying of laughter she can still name off all the potions that start with the letter M. And there are lots. Believe me – I checked.

Anyways, I'm off to help Mum with some more wedding invitation sealing right now. It's bloody dull… but someone's got to do it. Wedding's in a _month_—I can't believe it. My crazy brother is getting married. It's nearly surreal.

-Gin

**July 8, noon**

Yesterday I was so busy with the letter sealing that I didn't write back to Harry. Also, Gabrielle came over and we had to get our bridesmaids dresses hemmed up. Well, mostly I had to get _mine_ hemmed up because the girl's _taller_ than me. I swear, she's incredibly thin and strangely curvy too and she's taller than me. Younger too! It's not fair!

Ugh, and the whole time I had to listen to her go on and on breathlessly about how "'Arry Potter!" was going to be at the wedding. It was _awful_. I kept glaring at her, which I guess isn't very nice. Afterwards, Mum scolded me and said that back when I was that young, I had a big crush on Harry too. Embarrassing yes, but true. However, my argument is that when I was that young, I was _skinny_ and _freckly_ and altogether disastrous-looking. Therefore, any older girl who had a crush on Harry would never have been threatened by me. On the other hand, Gabrielle is _incredibly_ good-looking and excusez-moi, but I have _every _right to feel jealous!

… Err… not that I _like_ Harry in that way or anything. It's just the principle of the thing. She's not allowed to woo him until she's sixteen at least, otherwise it would be unfair to my younger self.

Yes. That's it. Has nothing to do with the fact that I'd like to _claw_ her eyes out as soon as she starts gazing at Harry. OH AND guess what. Since Harry's a groomsman, Fleur's having him walk down the aisle with Gabrielle and not me. Can you imagine the NERVE of that stupid girl! I was _seething_. Instead, I'll be walking down the aisle with Charlie, which really isn't bad at all because I _love him to death_. But honestly! Honestly! Gabrielle doesn't even _know_ Harry. She's just got some kind of a stupid schoolgirl crush on him.

After the dress fitting Ron told me I looked like I had just run into a Death Eater in the hallway, by the way. I suppose I looked _that_ upset.

What was I saying?

Oh yes, I didn't have time to write to Harry yesterday. But he did write again. Here it is.

_Dear Gin,_

_Hey you never wrote back! Not that I blame you… you probably actually have stuff to do over there, unlike me. Anyways, I am dying of boredom over here, so I thought I'd drop you a line. ONE MORE DAY and I'll see you all then. _

_-Harry_

Incredibly boring note, but the part that's important is the ONE MORE DAY part. OH MERLIN HARRY COMES IN ONE DAY. I am so excited!

-Gin

**July 8, 5 P.M.**

UGH! Mum's just informed me that Gabrielle is staying over for the next MONTH. She's moving into my room right now… Mum brought down another cot from the attic for her.

She's nice… I guess. But she's very young and giggly. You know, high pitched giggles and dreamly looks all the time. She subscribes to _Teen Witch_ for Merlin's sake. She says it's what she reads to improve her English. Hermione looked aghast that anyone would willingly read that kind of rubbish.

Right now, she wants us to take the latest quiz in _Teen Witch_ with her.

"Look Ginny!" she says excitedly, waving the glossy piece of trash in front of my face. "Eez your romance just a summer fling? Let's find out!"

I try not to roll my eyes. "Well Gabs," I say. "I actually don't have a romance right now, so that wouldn't work. Why don't you ask Hermione? She's got a thing for Ron."

Gabrielle whips her pretty little head around so fast that her silvery hair goes flying everywhere. "Really 'Ermione?" she asks breathlessly. "I would love to 'ear about eet!"

Hermione's nicer than me, so she just smiles (a fake smile) at Gabrielle and says, "Sure!" It may have been my imagination, but I could swear I heard her mutter, "Ginny, prepare for your death," under her breath too.

Oh sheesh. I'm dead, aren't I?

Alright, I'm leaving Hermione to her little love quizzes now. I'm gonna go help Mum in the kitchen now.

-Gin

**July 9, 9 A.M.**

Ron's making fun of me because I slept by the fireplace last night. "Waiting up for Harry, eh?" he said with a wink. Hermione tittered too. Ugh. Those two – always in cohorts with each other and leaving me out! Or actually, always in cohorts with each other AGAINST ME.

Jerks.

Anyways, Harry's not here yet! But Dad said that Professor Lupin and Tonks (teehee… they're such a cute couple! I hope I see them when they come here) have just gone over to Harry's aunt's house to pick him up. I hope they curse those stupid fat muggles into oblivion.

I just went to brush my teeth and wash my face and change out of my pajamas. "Making yourself pretty for Harry?" Ron just hooted at me. I think I'm going to throw a book at him.

…Okay now Ron's clutching his forehead and yowling while Hermione is fuming at me for daring to treat _Hogwarts, A History_ with such disrespect.

…Why does everyone always hate ME!

-Gin

**Same day, 10 A.M. **

HARRY JUST STEPPED THROUGH THE FIREPLACE.

What do I say? What do I say?

…

"Hi Harry!" I look around. "Oh yeah, and Tonks and Professor."

Professor Lupin smiles at me. "I'm not your professor anymore. Call me Remus, Ginny."

Okay. Re-mus. That's kind of weird.

"I think I'll stick with Professor," I tell him. Mum gives me a look, like I'm being rude or something.

Someone just cleared their throat.

…Oh it was Harry!

"Hey Gin," he says, hands in his pocket, looking around sheepishly.

He looks adorable – I really want to hug him. I'm going to. I'm moving towards him right now.

OW! A SILVERLY THING JUST MOWED ME OVER.

… NO! Gabrielle Delacour just shoved past me to hug Harry. I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL.

-Gin

**Omg new chapter! Okay Harry's here. So here's the question. Should I stick to diary form or switch to third-person? I'm not sure, so please do tell me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another reasonably long chapter, and out in time too! Hooray! There were less reviews this time (sigh) but I think that's because Fanfiction was down one night, yes? Or at least I'm hoping that you're not losing interesting in the story. I'm doing diary form still, because most people requested that I stick to that! Well thanks to the following people, who did review!**

**Thanks to: GinnysbestM8, Marauder16, Bent Reeds and Green Insanity. **

**Hrypotrox72: I kind of took your idea and made it so that Ginny's quill records whatever she says. Hope you enjoy that!**

**I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY: Jeez your username is hard to type out, haha. Okay I'm keeping it in diary form, as you requested. Anyways, thanks for the long review… of COURSE Harry still loves Ginny. I believe that too. Haha, okay now I updated! I am expecting a long review in return! So go read. **

**Ravenswriter89: Aww, I'm glad you're liking this. Yeah, I like that Gin never catches a break too… it kind of makes her a more interesting, frustrated character, haha. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Rhapsodysenigma: Haha, glad you like my writing! Your compliments made me blush… Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kait-Lynn23: Haha, thanks so much for the review… I'm testing out continuing with the diary style still… if it doesn't work out this chapter and people don't like it, then I can switch it to third person. However, thanks for your review, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**July 9, 11 P.M.**

Okay. Now I suppose I must tell you all the events of today. Mini-Fleur and Hermione are asleep, so I'm writing this by wand-light in the loo (yes I know… I always seem to be in here). Embarrassing, right? But I find the loo very calming… just sitting on cold tile in complete silence – it's bound to make a person think deep thoughts. Though of course, I am not actually thinking many deep thoughts right now.

Diary, do you remember last year when Ron and Hermione were being idiots and wouldn't admit they liked each other? And remember how Hermione acted when Lavender launched herself at Ron and tried to snog the life out of him (YES, THAT'S RIGHT, SHE'S A SNOGGING VAMPIRE. That's my theory at least)? She got all huffy and said that she didn't care at all, but secretly she was turning dark inside and REALLY wanted to stab Lavender in the stomach and pull her guts out?

…Well… Oh Merlin, this is embarrassing… I think that's happening to _me_!

_Sigh._

I know. So I'm not over Harry. I realized that just today, you know? Gabrielle is a _perfectly_ nice girl. She's sweet, pretty and clever to boot. She's a heck of a lot better in school than I was at her age, anyway. She asks me lots of questions, tries to help out with my chores and even asked me to teach her Quidditch because she "'heard zat I was very good."

So really. She's been nothing but nice to me. So why do I suddenly want to chomp her head off every time I see her simpering after Harry?

Its. So. Ag-gra-va-ting!

Oh shush, Diary. Don't make fun of me for pounding my head against the cabinet. This is COMPLETELY justified.

"Hey Gin. Are you okay in there? What's that pounding I hear?"

…

Oh. Someone's outside the door. Guess I better stop hitting my head against the cabinet door… hey that voice sounded awfully fam-

"Gin?"

-iliar.

Okay. Okay. Don't panic! Never mind that I was just spilling my guts out on paper about HIM… I can play cool. Nonchalant. Right.

"Oh hi Harry, is that you? I'm just… getting something from the cabinet. Yes. Toothpaste. More toothpaste is always a good thing."

…Yeah _right_. I am a rambling idiot sometimes.

Harry just laughed.

"Okay… just making sure you're not hurting yourself." He pauses. "Anyways, do you think you could hurry it up a bit? I need to use the loo too, you know?"

_Snort_.

Loo too.

That rhymed! I like rhymes a lot.

"Sure thing, Harry." That's what I just said! Cool, concise, no rambling. Are you proud of me? I guess I better stop writing now and get out of the loo so Harry can use it. Wish me luck, please. I don't want to end up a stammering idiot in front of him, like I was from, oh say… first year to fourth year!

-Gin

**Midnight, same day**

I'm back in the room, writing by wandlight and trying not to make _too_ much noise because Hermione and Gabrielle are both fervent believers in beauty sleep. Actually, I'm using a nifty new quill that Fred and George bought for me… it basically transcribes what I say which is SO convenient. However, it is not so convenient in the dead of the night, when you're not supposed to be making any noise. I'm whispering to the quill REAL quiet, and hopefully I won't wake up either of our sleeping beauties.

Anyways, I realize it's been an hour since I left the loo. See, here's the thing. After I walked out and saw Harry, he asked me to wait for him so we could grab some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

Romantic, I know. Asking a girl to wait while you pee.

But it was… nice. Just sitting there with our mugs of hot chocolate, giggling about Hermione and Ron. It reminded me of all the times we used to sneak into the kitchens at night last year while we were still dating. I know, I know, it's not good at all to live in the past, but you know… I'm just remembering.

Um… Ahem. Right, so anyway, we sat in the kitchen and chatted for a bit. At first, conversation was a little stilted… I'll admit to that much. There was a lot of staring at the table and clearing one's throat and folding one's hands – you'd think we were at _church_ or something. But hey! I'm a _little_ better at talking to Harry than I was at 11… I didn't stick my elbow in the butter dish this time! Actually, Harry was the one who had cookie crumbs falling from his mouth, so HAH. If I weren't so in love with him, I think I'd find his eating habits disgusting.

So anyways, I sat there drumming my fingernails on the table while Harry stared at the ceiling and _ahemed_ a lot. Finally, I was completely fed up… I mean, that kind of avoidance drives me _mad_.

"Harry," I said through gritted teeth. "If you don't start talking to my like a normal human being, I may just throw this mug at your head."

…I KNOW. Mum always tells me, "Ginny girl, violence is _no _way to solve your problems. Why, what people must think when they see that my daughter is running around, kicking and cursing boys left and right. It's not very ladylike, is it?"

Obviously, Mum was wrong, because the threat of violence was pretty much the ONLY thing that got Harry to ease up at last.

He chuckled and grinned at me apologetically. "Sorry Gin," he said. "I was just… a little uncomfortable… shy, you know?"

And after that, conversation was lovely. So hoorah for me and my random acts of violence!

We talked about Hermione and Ron, mostly, because those two have REALLY got to get together.

Okay so here's what we're planning…

OH. I think Hermione just rolled over. She might be awake. I better go!

-Gin

**June 10, noon**

OH MY GOODNESS. So you know how I went to sleep REALLY late last night (or rather this morning)? Well I was up ridiculously early this morning thanks to Mr. High and Mighty "I practically am the savior of the wizarding world" POTTER. He bounded into my room at eight in the morning and asked me if I wanted to play Quidditch with him, Ron, Fred, George and Bill for Merlin's sake.

I mean, I LOVE Quidditch AND Harry quite a bit, but honestly… EIGHT IN THE MORNING? I had half the mind to Bat Bogey Hex him, but of course, I'm still underage (ugh, I know, it's such a pain) and also… I'm not really good at my spellwork when I'm half asleep.

So I dragged myself out of bed, moaning and groaning and shooting Harry many dirty looks. Gabrielle and Hermione both just opened their eyes drearily and murmured, "No thanks, I'll go back to sleep" at the notion of playing Quidditch.

Gabrielle actually turned to me and mumbled, "Maybe later, yes? You will teach me when I am more awake."

I kind of feel bad for wanting to kill her so much yesterday. She's nowhere near as annoying as her sister, actually. She's kind of sweet. Yes. So no murderous, jealous thoughts. Those are so idiotic.

However, even so, I couldn't help bringing her up to Harry nonchalantly after I had washed up and changed into jeans and a tee-shirt for Quidditch. "So Harry… what do you think of Gabrielle?"

"She's alright," he said, then stopped to grin at me. "Wait, you're not going to make her miserable and pick on her like you did with Fleur, right? She's a nice kid… please don't take out your wrath on her. It's downright scary, even for those of us who've known you for a long time."

So now I think I'm okay. Harry just thinks of Gabrielle as a "kid," obviously not as a romantic prospect.

Quidditch was FANTASTIC. And Bill, Fred and I won. YEAP that's right. I was playing seeker too, and I beat out Harry, hah! I mean, I suspect he MAY have been going easy on me, but I'd rather not think that. It's a little depressing on the ego, you know. And girls can be even better at Quidditch than boys, for Merlin's sake. It's ridiculous to think otherwise!

We're eating lunch right now: Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Bill and I. I honestly had to practically claw at them for food… it's ridiculous trying to eat with a large group of males after a game of Quidditch. Ron just took half of the ham, by the way. I think I should smack him on the head.

Oh no, George beat him to it AND took the ham back. They're like savages, I tell you.

Oh Gabrielle and Hermione just came downstairs. They look… tired. Hah! So much for beauty rest!

"Ron," Hermione says, and I can almost see Ron cringe. "We've got to read our way through the rest of the potions book! Have you forgotten already? We're only on page 150."

"Sure Hermione," Ron says, then rolls his eyes when she's not looking. Harry nudges me and winks, which kind of makes my stomach feel funny. But right. Yeah. He means by that wink: "THOSE TWO ARE SO MEANT FOR EACH OTHER."

And I agree, of course.

Gabrielle's looking at Harry and blushing madly. I'm trying not to hate her. "Ginny," she finally says. "Can you teach me Quidditch after we lunch?"

I nod and smile because I'm NICE and because she's NICE and I shouldn't try to kill her. Yes. That is great reasoning.

-Gin

**Midnight, same day**

I love the house being full again. It's so perfect. I can even stand the Delacour sisters, really! Especially Gabrielle… she's a sweet girl despite the fact that she's in love with Harry. However, she doesn't stand a chance, so now I'm perfectly okay with having her around.

Teaching her Quidditch… was interesting. She wasn't by any means _good_, but she tried very hard. Actually, when I threw a bludger at her, she fell off her broom and Fleur ran out of the house SHRIEKING that I'd killed her "darling leetle seester!"

But Gabs (that's what I call her now… she doesn't mind either) just brushed herself off and told Fleur that she was quite alright. I'm proud of the girl. I may have bruised her up a bit though with all the bludger throwing. Just maybe. It was completely necessary though! I remember when the twins were teaching me Quidditch, they would just throw random objects at me ALL THE TIME. I'd be at the breakfast table and the jam jar would go whizzing at my head. It was TERRIFYING. And THAT'S why I'm not a Beater, by the way. Because I'm terrified of dealing with bludgers on a regular basis.

Harry and I are currently in the kitchen, again. I know, I know, us and our midnight rendezvous. It's ridiculous. Now that he's here, I will never get sleep. I just glared at him for that, and he gave me a very confused look in reply.

I'm supposed to be writing down ideas for getting Hermione and Ron together.

**Idea #1**

"We could lock them in a closet together," Harry suggests.

"That is such a cliché," I say. "We have to do something daring, something exciting, something that is original and wonderful and has never been attempted before!"

Harry rolls his eyes at me.

Jerk.

**Idea #2 **

"We could transfigure Ron into a frog and let Hermione rescue him by kissing him!" I say.

Harry snorts. "_Fairy tales_, Gin? And I thought MY idea was bad."

Okay. FINE.

**Idea #3**

"We could just… get the latest edition of **Hogwarts, A History** for Hermione and leave a note with it from her _secret admirer_. How many of those can there be in this house, anyway?" Harry ponders.

I give him _the look_. _The Look_ means 'haven't you known Hermione for six years, you daft prat?' "Harry," I say slowly. "If there's a new edition of **Hogwarts, A History**, Hermione would've ordered it in advance AGES ago."

He looks deflated, poor boy. "Oh. Right."

**Idea #4 **

"I've GOT it!" I say, leaping out of my chair. Harry gives me a concerned look. "We're going to let hoardes of spiders loose in Ron's room and Hermione will save him with her clear head and excellent spellwork!"

Harry contemplates this for a minute, then grins at me. "It's evil, but it _might just work_."

"Tomorrow, then," I say briskly. "We'll work out the details tomorrow and execute the plan the day after."

I always KNEW I was brilliant.

-Gin

**Review please, my dears. Next update should be next Wednesday if you're all on your best reviewer behavior! Also, tell me if the continuation of diary-style is working or if I should change to 3rd person now. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh gods. So I was a little late with the update this time. Forgive me? Okay I'm gonna take some of your advice and do a SAMPLE bit of this chapter in third-person (don't kill me yet, all ye diary-style fans!). So the first half of this chapter is in third person, the second half is diary-style. See if you like it, pleases. **

**So how's life for all of you? School killing ya yet? **

**Okay thanks to: Green Insanity, cybergurl, Shannonn14, princess.of.sarcasm, jennvellcs, Chill-C, Tragic xx Nightmare, Kait-Lynn23, and Lil' Fairy. You guys are aaaaamaaazing.**

**Rhapsodysenigma: Aww, you're so flattering. Teehee, I'm dragging this out for a looong time though, can't you tell? I like Harry/Ginny tension… hopefully they'll get together very soon.**

**DanielsBabe: Yikes for you! Hope you and your crush figure something out… you should probably just boink him over the head with something painful, like a math textbook. Thanks for being such a random and amusing reviewer, by the way. And don't worry… Harry and Ginny will get together SOMETIME. I expect that this story will meet its climax at Fleur and Bill's wedding, hint hint. Okay, read and review, you!**

**RavenWriter89: AAAH don't kill me! Part of this chapter is 3rd person. Don't you DARE beat me over the head with Ginny's diary. Don't worry though… second half of the chapter is in diary still. I'm just testing it out. Annndd… I hope you enjoy this! **

Harry and Ginny crept through the Burrow in the dead of the night, peeking behind dark corners and stifling their giggles. _Tiptoe, tiptoe_. Ginny tripped over the corner of a blanket that Mum had thrown over the armchair and landed on the floor with a rather undignified _thump_.

Ouch. That hurt. And Harry had no sympathy either.

He had just given her an exasperated look (it wasn't _her_ fault the blanket happened to be there) and told her to keep quiet. She scowled scowled back (_that ungrateful git, see if I ever help him with his stupid plans ever again…) _and picked herself off the ground, brushing off her knees, which were covered in some suspicious grainy stuff that had been on the ground. Stupid Ron, always leaving his half eaten cookies on the ground…

Apparently, in addition to defeating Voldemort and saving the wizarding world, Harry was also capable of reading minds, because he took one look at Ginny's glare and whispered fiercely, "This was _your_ idea, you know."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Well yes I know _that_ you genius," she hissed back. "But the least you could do is show some compassion when I've injured myself!"

"Well what do you expect me to do? It's probably just a bruise anyway. What should I do, kiss it and make it better?"

"As a matter of fact--"

In their bickering, Ginny had started to raise her voice.

"Ginny," Harry hissed, warning her, but she paid no attention.

"—_Yes_ I'd like some attention. I'm not asking you to kiss it and make it better _literally_, but I'm talking about what that kind of attention would represent! You know, some inkling that you cared!"

At this point, Ginny had worked herself up into that famous Weasley temper, arms flailing, eyes flashing.

Harry was _such_ a git. A stupid, dense, git who didn't realize what she was trying to say, that this wasn't about stupid bruises at _all_, but about… ugh. She didn't know what she was so worked up over.

She really DIDN'T. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was upset because he was ignoring the fact that they _could_ still have some kind of a relationship… oh this was a bad train of thought.

So instead of thinking about _Harry and their relationship_, Ginny decided to keep screeching instead.

"And HONESTLY. I can't believe that you almost spilled the spiders earlier in my _room_. I mean, you do something like that and then have the nerve to _shush_ me for being _careless!_ It's really quite--"

What Harry did next could only be considered an act of pure desperation, bordering on lunacy. Ginny just would _not_ shut up. And quite frankly, she was _terrifying_ when she was screeching her head off. Not that Ginny overreacted often; that was one of the things he liked most about her. She could break an arm playing Quidditch, be cornered by Malfoy, serve a detention with Snape and not bat an eyelid.

Once, he had seen her hit by two bludgers at once, and she hadn't so much as cried out in pain. Ginny Weasley was a tough, brilliant, smart, witty, sarcastic, beautiful… oh _bollocks_. This train of thought again. Better not to think of that. Mostly, Harry thought she was an amazing witch. Perfect, almost. Just a very pretty, smart girl… Right. He shouldn't be thinking this. Because these were _bad _thoughts.

What he was trying to say, after all, was that though Ginny was in all ways practically perfect and he almost worshipped her to some degree, there were times when she got just plain _scary_. Like right now, for instance. As she screamed and yapped about something like being inconsiderate and a great big prat and how she hoped he fell into a hole and died.

So Harry did the only thing he could think of doing (the screeching _had_ to stop, after all! Otherwise, she'd wake up the entire house) and clamped his hand over her mouth, shoving her into the nearest closet.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as he cut her off mid-sentence… and then they narrowed to slits. Slitted eyes were _not_ a good thing.

_Oh Merlin, _Harry thought. _She's going to curse me to hell and back after this. _

"Now Gin," he murmured pleadingly as he shuffled into the closet and shut the door behind him. "Don't make such a fuss. I'm only shoving you in here because you're overreacting and you're _screaming_ at me even though it's three in the morning, and soon the whole family will be up and we can't have _that_, now can we? Just don't kill me or anything… we're just in here to give you time to calm --- MERLIN! THAT HURT!"

What Harry Potter _hadn't _counted on was Ginny biting down on the hand that was muffling her with unusually sharp teeth.

And they _hurt_. A _lot_.

Harry yelped, letting go of Ginny and jumping up and down as he cursed in at least fourteen different languages. "Bloody _hell_, Ginny," he mumbled as he realized that she had drawn blood.

Ginny was standing in the dark closet and had just managed to light her wand. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared defiantly, smirking as she watched him brush his wound against his pants.

"I hope you don't have rabies," he grumbled.

"Well," she quipped, shooting him an annoyingly cheerful grin. "There _was _that one time in Egypt…"

"Not funny."

"No," she agreed, pretending to look very solemn. "Not funny at all, getting attacked by a pack of rabid hyenas. You're very right."

He paused.

"Are there even hyenas in Egypt?"

She squinted at him. "You don't believe me?" she asked huffily.

He could see by the twitch at the corner of her mouth that she was _kidding_, feigning offense, so he decided to play along.

"You went to Egypt and you still don't know the wildlife there," he scoffed. "Unbelievable."

She squinted harder. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes," he grinned cheekily. "Yes I am."

At this point, she had her arms crossed and was sucking in a huge breath to scream at him whens suddenly… the door swung open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**June 13, 4 A.M.**

Dear Diary,

I've reached the great conclusion that Harry is a great idiot. There are no successful plots to be had with that boy, I swear. So tonight was supposed to be THE GREAT NIGHT in which we got Hermione and Ron together. I had my little jar of spiders; we had dressed all in black, super secret agent style even!

I know, I know… _so_ cool. You really should've seen me – I put SO much effort into my outfit. I had charmed my jeans black and had on a longsleeve black shirt, even though it's mid-summer. You can't blend into the shadows when you've got your pale arms showing, you know. I even had a black beret and had tucked all of my hair under it. I considered black face paint, but thought maybe that was a bit much. It would probably scare Harry to death, anyway.

He wanted to use the invisibility cloak. Pssh… no imagination, I swear. I convinced him to play super secret agent dress-up with me though…

Anyways, enough about the outfits.

So first we snuck out to the garden, where we had left all our spiders. We stuck 'em in a glass jar and started to sneak back upstairs.

That's when the trouble started. Basically I tripped, and Harry didn't even CARE. Instead, he SHUSHED ME. I mean, come ON. No one shushes Ginny Weasley! That's just _asking _for a Bat-Bogey Hex or two.

…Basically, I started the infamous Ginny Weasley Screaming Match that happens every time someone makes me angry. Except this time, the screaming match was awfully one-sided.

Harry, apparently, it seems, is a socially-inept idiot. Instead of screaming back or telling me to shut up like any other _normal_ human being, he seemed to think that the best way to get me to stop yelling was to shove me _into a closet_.

Yes. That's right.

Harry Potter shoved me into a closet. And not even for some quality snogging time (not that it would've made it any better!).

I mean, HONESTLY. Did he REALLY think that would calm me down? I mean, is he the greatest idiot in the world or _what_?

So I'm basically about to chomp his head off (not like _that… _you dirty minded notebook!) when who opens the door to our closet… but RON.

Yes, the very Ron Weasley we were plotting against this whole time! Do you see how this could be a problem! How this could _possibly_ get in the way of my brilliant scheming!

ARRGH on Harry.

So Ron opens the door, blinks at us for a couple seconds and asks, "What in Merlin's name are you two doing in here?"

Of course, being me, I can't just answer that question truthfully (oh yes Ron, we were about to go release dozens of spiders into your bed… I do hope you won't mind!) and had to come up with something else. "We were… um… make-up snog," I finally said with a shrug. "You know, resolving our… arguments and all."

Ron gaped at us. Harry gave me the _most_ appalled look.

_Honestly_. As if kissing me was a disgusting idea or something.

"Wha… wha wha?" Ron finally managed to get out. Then he started turning red, which was quite amusing. "You!" he sputtered, pointing at Harry, who paled considerably. "You're taking advantage of my little sister in dark closets!"

…So now Harry's scrambling around the house with Ron charging after him, hissing obscenities. It's quite amusing, especially since they're sharing a room.

_Thump thump thump_.

Haha! I think they just ran outside of my room. I do wonder when they're going to get tired?

I have the spiders in the jar underneath my bed… I suppose we could execute our plan another time. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after? Hopefully Harry won't be too tired to help me out.

I have _no_ idea how he's going to escape from Ronny-poo. (That's what Hermione mutters in her sleep, by the way! Trust me, I've recorded it many a time.)

…Oh, there was just a knocking on my door.

Well, _Hello_ Harry!

"Hey Gin," he says, shutting the door behind him and looking around wildly. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I can't possibly stay with Ron, he's going to _kill me_ thanks to you!"

Now, the rational thing to do would be to point out that spending the night in my room is _not_ going to make Ron any happier. But you know what? I'm a sucker for that pleading, puppy-dog look that Harry is spending me.

I pat the space next to me on my bed. "Okay you," I say with a sigh. "We can plot for a bit."

Okay Diary, so Harry's coming to join me on my bed (not like _that…_) so I can't have him reading you over my shoulder or anything.

I'll write later, swear to Merlin!

-Gin

**Read, review, tell me if you like the 3rd person or not, or DIE. Seriously. I will charge at you with a sharpened pencil if I must. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my darlings. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so it seems that everyone who's reading this, for the most party, really loves the diary style. And thank GOD for that… because it's more fun to write. But for those of you who really love the 3rd person – never fear! I'm putting in 3rd person interludes here and there… basically they're like mini mini 3rd person cookies in the middle of the story. The idea is that maybe they'll be like… baby one-shots? I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think of 'em!**

**Also, this is the longest chapter EVER, so I hope you enjoy it. (NINE FULL PAGES ON MS WORD, yikes!)**

**Thank you very much to: Vadergirl2006, jennvellcs, Chill-C, Rum and Coke, Green Insanity, Honey P and Queenlover!**

**Cybergurl: YIKES don't die on me… there I updated. Now you can stay alive and review some more :D. **

**GinnysbestM8: Glad you liked both the 3rd person and diary… I think I'm gonna keep both like I do in this chapter… Read and review and love me, please!**

**Kait-Lynn23: haha, wait no longer, the chapter is here! I'm keeping this mostly diary-style… hope you like, and thank you for reviewing!**

**Highflyer66: Ugh, hate the people who make Ginny stupid… I'm glad you liked the diary – I like writing it tooo!**

**Danielsbabe: Hi you! Oh good luck with the death and destruction that is school – yuck. Anyways, sorry the last chapter was kind of short – this one SO made up for it though. Haha, I like this title too, even though it's ridiculous. Thanks for being such an excellent reviewer… I'm always looking forward to reading yours!**

**Lil' Fairy: Interesting idea! Maybe someday I will do a diary fic from Harry's perspective… we'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing, darling.**

**OKAY my dears. Enough of all that review-replying. Here's the chapter… and it's a goodie, I promise. **

**July 13, 11 a.m.**

Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin.

I just woke up. Harry's still sleeping somewhere under the covers… I see a bit of his messy scruffy hair poking out. He's hugging my pillow, stupid prat. That's why my neck hurts – because he's a PILLOW STEALER. Not very noble of him, I have to say. Imagine if I leaked this out to the Daily Prophet; it would make for sensational headlines: "Boy-Who-Lived Is Really A Selfish Pillow Stealer!"

Gahaha… I'm so clever, I crack myself up sometimes.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. OH MERLIN. That's what I was saying before I got off on that tangent, right?

… Well, apparently Harry and I didn't get so far with the scheming 'til dawn thing that we had decided on. Because I mean, it _was_ four o' clock in the bloody morning when he came into my room trying to escape from Ronnie-poo's wrath. I only meant to keep him here for some scheming and then kick him out as soon as we were certain that Ron was asleep!

_Honest_.

So yes, we fell asleep. Big, sodding deal. I mean, the fact that I woke up and found myself curled up against him – PERFECTLY INNOCENT. It doesn't mean anything. And really, in normal circumstances, I wouldn't even be embarrassed.

But you know, in normal circumstances, I wouldn't wake up to find HERMIONE and GABS hovering over me.

Yes Gabs. I told you right? That's what I call her now.

Hermione is looking at me smugly. Actually, now she's looking at me rather strangely because I'm muttering to a quill. I'm muttering under my breath, of course. She can't hear me. I can't _help_ it if I've really gotten obsessive about this journal-writing thing.

And Gabs… oh Gabs.

It kind of sucks that I like her now. I mean, if I still thought that she was a fire-breathing witch of a Veela like her sister is, I wouldn't feel so bad about stealing Harry away from her. Not that Harry and I have anything going on, that is. But you know. It kind of looks suspicious right now.

She's giving me… Well she's not really giving _me_ a look. She's staring at Harry, looking rather crestfallen. I can certainly sympathize… I remember seeing that exact same look on my face when I looked in the mirror during that awful time period when Harry was pining over Cho.

Because I don't really want to be dealing with Hermione right now (who looks _so_ smug), I turn to Gabs.

"Good morning Gabs," I say rather guiltily. "I was just… I mean… well, Harry doesn't much like Ron's room, so he decided to come over to ours."

… Okay that was a TERRIBLE excuse. I don't think well under pressure, all right?

Hermione raises an eyebrow at me. I always wanted to be able to do that, you know. Can't manage at all. The most I can do is raise _both _eyebrows, which makes me look idiotically surprised instead of menacing. Or skeptical – which is Hermione's current look.

"Harry's been staying in Ron's room for _years_, Ginny," she says slowly, as if talking to a small child. Oh now, that's just insulting.

I open my mouth to fire back a quick retort, but suddenly, my sheets are moving.

Harry pops his head out, rubbing his eyes.

"Ginny," he asks groggily, still disoriented. "Is Ron still mad at me because he thinks I was snogging you in a closet last night?"

OH MERLIN.

Got to go, Diary. Harry's an idiot and I've got to manage the damage control.

Love and kisses,

-Gin

**July 14, 8 P.M. **

So right.

I realize I didn't write back right away yesterday, and I do apologize. But _honestly_, it was a madhouse yesterday! I couldn't get anyone to listen to me for two seconds, because they were all FLINGING accusations and scampering around… I wanted to hex something sooo badly.

But alas, I couldn't, because if I did, the Ministry would come by faster than you could say _Accio stupid Ministry worker! _So I had to content myself with glaring at Harry a lot. And maybe kicking him in the shins once or twice. Maybe.

Basically, after Harry made that _ridiculous_ comment after waking up in my bed, Gabs burst into tears and flew out of the room, Hermione started to interrogate us with a 121 question long list that she pulled out of her back pocket (no… I'm serious! She does keep a list entitled "Questions to Ask Harry and Ginny About Their Relationship) and Ron came charging into the room, demanding that Harry duel him like a man.

Oh Ron… always looks out for my honor. He's almost sweet.

So for the ENTIRE day yesterday, I was scrambling around the house trying to escape from Hermione, who seemed to pop out from EVERYWHERE. I swear!

From behind the bathroom door: "Hi Ginny! So, do you consider your relationship more physical or emotional?"

From underneath my BED: "So Gin, have either of you said the L word yet?"

From inside the pantry when I was getting the bread (that was just LOW): "So Gin, are you two back together officially now?"

It was driving me MAD.

I wanted to shove her out the window, honestly. The only thing that was stopping me was the fact that if Hermione died, Ron would never ever be the same again. I bet he'd end up living alone in a hut with Crookshanks, muttering to himself. Or he'd create sculptures of her face over and over again. Either way, it'd be highly unpleasant.

On TOP of hiding from Hermione, I had to go searching all over the house for Gabs. Poor girl, she's very young you know. Just turning twelve, even though she looks much older. And heartbreak at that age is _so_ difficult to take (believe me, I spent many a day making voodoo dolls of Harry and Cho – don't tell anyone though).

I finally found her, a couple hours later in the shed in the backyard, sniffling her eyes out.

"Hey Gabs," I said awkwardly, crouching down by her. "I'm sorry, you know. There's not that much going on between Harry and I…"

"Only an idiot would theenk zat," she said, burying her face in her arms. I felt _awful_. "'Arry loves you, and you obviously love 'im back. I was an idiot to theenk that 'e would ever be interested in me!"

"Oh Gabs," I said, and not knowing what else to say, tried to envelop her into a hug. I half-expected her to punch me in the face, honestly. I mean, I had just supposedly stolen the boy she'd been in love with for _two years_. Granted, he's the boy I've been in love with for _five _years, so I think I definitely win, but still.

"I _am _sorry, you know," I said, surprised when she didn't try to beat me up. Instead, she leaned into me and looked up to give me a watery smile. "I know you like Harry…"

"-Don't worry about it," she cut me off. "I'm sorry I ever 'ad such a silly crush on 'Arry when 'e is obviously meant for you. It was a silly crush, Ginny. Do not worry yourself over me."

So, Gabs was an easy case. That girl really _is_ so much nicer than her sister, miss Monstrous Bride From Hell. No wonder she's the family darling. Anyways, I took her back into the kitchen where we had a nice long girly chat accompanied by huge bowls of strawberry ice cream. Hey, nothing solves heartbreak better.

While we were eating, we watched Harry run around the house and listened as Ron screamed death threats. It was actually quite fun.

Anyways, by today everything's calmed down. Ron calmed down to suspiciously accept Harry's explanation of what happened last night. And I managed to threaten to tell Ron that Hermione called him Ronnie-poo if she so much as asked me another question about my _relationship_ with Harry. And Gabs doesn't hate me! Even when we were forced to finish sealing the last of the wedding invites together (they're all done now, thank Merlin!) she was sweet and chatty and said that she really considered me a good friend.

So life is wonderful.

Oh geez. I take that back – Fleur is making Gabs and I come to her room so she can figure out how to do our hair and makeup for the wedding.

"It will take three hours at least," Gabs just whispered to me.

_Merlin_. So I'll write to you later, I suppose. Cross your fingers and hope that I won't end up with two pounds of makeup caked on and my hair poufed up to the ceiling!

-Gin

**July 16, noon**

Luna's here! And she's staying for three whole weeks – the wedding's August 7th, dontcha know. It's almost maddening how soon it is… I've been scrambling around helping Mum and Fleur all week. Gabs too has been recruited to help with the flower bouquets, the table centerpieces, the wedding favors – things like that. Hermione doesn't like all that domestic stuff (unless it's knitting for SPEW) so she's been put in charge of organizing the guest list, which sounds bloody boring to me. So now she goes around all day muttering about where to put Mrs. Longbottom.

The boys are working hard too. They're making the canopy things – whatever they're called. The canopy things are for the guests to sit under. At the last wedding we went to (my second cousin Lizzie), some old woman fainted from heatstroke. It was fantastically funny because she fainted JUST when the ministry wizard told the groom to kiss the bride. However, Mum says she doesn't want a repeat of that at Bill's wedding.

They boys are also supposed to make the wedding arch, and then we females are supposed to decorate it. And by decorate, I mean that we'll stand there for two hours holding roses and putting them up at random places while Fleur shrieks, "NO, NO! TWO CENTIMETERS TO ZEE RIGHT, I SAID!"

It'll be fun, I'm sure.

Luna… well Mum doesn't want Luna painting turnips and stuff on the wedding things, so she's been put in charge of sorting the Jordan almonds for the wedding favor things. She sorts them by color, by shape, by size. Strangely enough, she's quite good at it.

Okay, I know I haven't said much, but that's because Mum's hovering over me and she says that I have to get to work on those party favors NOW.

So I'll write later. I promise.

-Gin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3rd Person Interlude: In Which Ginny and Her Mother Have a Very Insightful Conversation **

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley harrumphed as she glanced over her daughter's shoulder, smacking the top of Ginny's not-so-lightly with a dish towel.

Ginny started, shut her diary and stuffed it under her bum so she was sitting on it. Mrs. Weasley had to roll her eyes at that. Honestly, her daughter was many things – intelligent, hard-headed, incredibly klutzy… but she was _not_ subtle.

"Hi Mum," Ginny greeted cheerily, flashing her one of her I-Am-So-Innocent-Love-Me-Please smiles. Hah! As if Mrs. Weasley could be so easily swayed. She had seven children, you know, and they were _all_ rascals who could adopt a perfectly innocent look in less than a second. Why you should see the twins' smiles! "I have been working Mum, I promise. See? Wrapping up the almonds, just like you told me to."

"Gin darling," Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly, glancing at the very, _very_ small pile of wedding favors in front of her daughter. It did not take two hours to wrap up three sacs of Jordan almonds – that much she knew. Gabrielle, that little French girl, was trying to surreptitiously shove half of her pile over to Ginny's so it'd look like Ginny _had_ been working, but when Mrs. Weasley caught her eye, she merely smiled sheepishly and turned back to her work. "I'm not angry with you over these wedding favors."

Well, so that was a lie.

But just a little one!

Mrs. Weasley wasn't _angry_, per se.

She was incredibly _irritated_, yes. But what won over the irritation?

That's right, her _curiosity. _

"I just want to know, darling, why you've been letting that Harry boy sleep in your room with you."

She watched with barely hidden glee as Ginny choked on nothing, Gabrielle burst into a fit of giggles and there was a thump from somewhere in the hallway. Ahah. So dear Harry _was_ listening in on her conversations with Ginny. He was a sweet boy, really, but prone to eavesdropping or just hovering obsessively around her little girl.

Ginny didn't know quite what to say. What were you even _expected_ to say when your mother asked you something like that? Would she get in trouble? She sure hoped not… that would probably mean scrubbing out the attic and writing out the guest placards for the wedding _by hand_. In calligraphy. Which she'd have to learn from scratch. Oh _Merlin_.

"Muuuuum," she wailed in protest. "It was… it was nothing! He just… platonic! I swear! Ron… and we fell asleep and nothing happened and you can ask Gabs here!"

Strange. Ginny was almost _never_ reduced to gibberish, but apparently the mention of Harry could do that to her. Mrs. Weasley smiled inwardly in satisfaction. She always knew that those two were in love and she was awfully disappointed when Ginny had told her that their relationship was over. Now if they only had a little shove in the right direction…

"Don't worry about it darling," she said airily. "I know you're no scarlet woman, and I can trust you, right?"

Ginny looked mildly confused. "…Yes?"

"Good then!" Mrs. Weasley said jovially. "Then it's solved! You see, Ron's room is going to be rather cramped starting tomorrow since Charlie and Percy are coming over and you know they can't very well stay in their old rooms because Fleur's family is here! So they'll be in Ron's room and there'll just be no room for Harry. Your bed's rather roomy, don't you think dear? Do you mind sharing it with him?"

The kitchen went dead silent.

_This is all a very bizarre dream_, Ginny thought to herself. _That's all it is_. Because, her mother would _never_ in a million years decide that Ginny should share a bed with _Harry_. That just _screamed _improper.

Even Gabs looked completely flabbergasted. She was staring at Mrs. Weasley, her mouth completely agape.

Surely, this scenario could not get any stranger.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Weasley added on her way out of the kitchen. "Luna will be staying with you two girls of course, but Hermione's moving to Ron's room because I'm having them work on the guest list together, and also because they enjoy studying together. It's just more convenient, don't you know?"

Obviously, hell had just frozen over.

"Oh boy," Ginny finally stammered, looking at a wide-eyed Gabs. "Is Hermione going to be _surprised_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 16, 12:20 p.m.**

Basically, my Mum is insane.

The end.

Why, you ask?

Because she's decided that I'm sharing not only my room but also my BED with Harry Potter! YES THE VERY MALE ONE THAT I KIND OF FANCY.

And on top of that, Hermione's sharing RON'S bed. CAN YOU IMAGINE? If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Mum was _trying_ to make us die of awkwardness.

Even though I am very, very disturbed right now, I have to admit that it's going to be _hilarious_ to watch Ron and Hermione dance around each other.

Merlin, I'd better go find Harry and warn him about our new sleeping arrangements. Ugh. And Gabs is laughing at me, just to let you know. Actually, she's laughing a little more at Hermione and Ron because she wants to see 'em awkwardly pretend that they don't fancy the pants off of each other. She's perfectly right, of course. I think I'll let her help Harry and I with our plans to get those two together.

Okay love and kisses.

And yeah once again. Mum is INSANE.

-Gin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3rd Person Interlude: In Which Ginny Invites Harry Into Her Bed**

Ginny Weasley was many things… but she was _not_ a scarlet woman. And that was why she was absolutely _dreading_ this conversation. First of all, she had to trek out to the backyard, where Harry and Ron were trying to figure out the wedding arch.

"What is this even for?" Ron pondered aloud. "It's a bloody useless piece of wood – it doesn't even protect you from anything!"

"Well," Harry said slowly, staring up at it. "If you stand _directly_ under it, I reckon it could protect you from pooping birds."

…_Right_. So that was a good time to enter the conversation. She cleared her throat.

Harry looked up rather startled. "Oh Ginny!" he said, fumbling with his hair. He had a tendency to do that around her, which was mildly annoying. He also blushed sometimes, which he wished he could control. Like right now, for instance.

"Hi Harry, Ron!" Ginny greeted cheerfully. _Too_ cheerfully, in fact. There was something mildly suspicious about the way she smiled too widely, the way she clenched her hands together behind her back. "I have some… ermm news for you guys. Mum's making us change sleeping arrangements."

The boys looked on expectantly.

"Yep, so Harry's gonna be sleeping with me now and Ron? Hermione's moving to your room," Ginny babbled off quickly in one breath.

Before they even had the chance to respond, she had scampered off, pausing to yell over her shoulder, "So you should probably clean up your room, Ron! Make sure your pillows are drool-free, you know."

With that, she was gone.

"Oh _Merlin_," Harry said, sitting down. "This is going to be awfully interesting."

"Wait… did she just say that Hermione's staying with me?" Ron asked, dazed. And then he fainted.

**OMGZ! Longest chapter ever… isn't that exciting? I'm moving on Saturday, so I want to get the next chapter up by Friday ('cause if I don't… it'll be like two weeks before there's another update). Sooo… REVIEW OR SUFFER THE TWO WEEK LONG UPDATE TIME. BWAHAHAH. Also… tell me what you think of the little interludes? **


End file.
